


My Life As A Teenage Girl

by SomeSouthParkFan



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: After teasing a classmate, Kyle is turned into a girl...and gets caught up in a love triangle.





	1. Chapter 1

My Life as a Teenage Girl

Chapter 1

The students are quietly awaiting the arrival of Mr. Garrison, their 11th grade English teacher to enter the classroom. That's right, 11th grade. Mr. Garrison has followed them every year since the third grade. He may even end up being their college professor. The bell rings and Mr. Garrison walks in and students are immediately quiet.

"Okay students, today we're going to discuss the Salem Witch Trials." The class groans. "The Salem Witch Trials took place in the 1500's in Salem, Midwest. Where the soap Days Of Our Lives takes place. In Salem they prosecuted witches for being…well witches. Any questions?" Mr. Garrison was never know for having the correct facts. Henrietta raises her hand. "Yes, Henrietta?"

"Your facts are all wrong. The Salem Witch Trials took place during 1692-1693 in Massachusetts. They were prosecuted because they were accused of using witchcraft not for being witches." She tells him proudly.

Mr. Garrison stares blankly at her. "No Henrietta…I think YOU have it wrong. I'm the teacher and I say-"

"Mr. Garrison?" Kyle raises his hand. "Maybe you should listen to Henrietta. She was there so she would know firsthand." The class laughs as Henrietta glares at Kyle.

"Hey, that's what I'm supposed to say!" Cartman exclaims.

"Sorry dude, I just couldn't help myself. I mean it was so easy with us having a witch in class." The class continues laughing.

"Shut up Jew dork!" Henrietta yells. "I'm not a witch! I'm Goth, you dumbass!"

"Goth, Witch, Vampire…is there really a difference?"

"YES THERE IS, you conformist asshole!"

"Better watch what you say Kyle…" Stan tells him.

Kyle laughs. "Yeah right dude, what is she going to do?" He looks at Henrietta. "Put a curse on me?" He continues laughing and the rest of the class joins in. Henrietta's face turns red.

"THAT'S IT!" She screams as she gets up from her desk, she walks over to Kyle and touches his forehead. She begins to chant slowly. Suddenly, the window opens and a strong wind comes in the classroom.

"What the fuck is going on?" Cartman asks.

"I don't know dude, but I don't want to die!" Kenny cries as he hides under the desk.

"Stan, I'm scared!" Wendy cries as she holds onto to Stan.

Henrietta chants get louder and louder. Then the wind circles around Kyle lifting him up in the air. The wind creates a tornado around him. "W-w-w-w-what's going on?" He asks as he spins inside the tornado. The tornado stops and the wind disappears and drops Kyle face down. The kids gather around Kyle. Stan looks at Henrietta and sees that she has a big grin on her face.

"What did you do to him?" Stan asks her.

She continues smiling. "What is the one thing in the world that boys fear the most?"

"Queefs?" Cartman asks.

"Not queefs, you fat fuck!" Stan yells. "What are you talking about Henrietta?"

Henrietta snaps her fingers. "Stand up Kyle." Kyle stands up and he now has long curly red hair, boobs, and hips, however, he's still wearing his clothes from before. The other kids gasp.

"What did you do to m-" Kyle covers his mouth. "What's wrong with my…?" He covers his mouth again, he realizes he now has a high pitched voice. He looks at Henrietta who's now laughing. She looks at Stan.

"This is what boys fear most…not being a boy, but being a GIRL!" She laughs even louder.

"You little witch! Change me back! NOW!" Kyle squeals.

"This is exactly why I turned you into a girl in the first place. You keep calling me a witch. I'm a Goth."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just please change me back! I can't walk around like this, and I can't go home like this!" Kyle panics.

"I can't change you back."

"Why not?"

Henrietta shrugs. "I don't know how." She smiles. "Bye." With that, she leaves the class.

Kyle looks up at Stan. "Stan, what am I going to do?" Stan hugs him and places his chin on top of his head. Kyle is only 5'3 so Stan's 6'1 frame towers over him.

"It's going to be okay Kyle. We'll figure something out."

"I knew you two were fags!" Cartman laughs.

"They're not fags, Kyle is a girl now!" Bebe exclaims.

"Yeah…he is…" Wendy states as she watches Stan and Kyle embrace. Bebe notices this and pulls Kyle away from Stan.

"Well Kyle, if you're going to be a girl, you're going to have to dress like one."

"I don't want to be a girl!" He stomps.

"Right now you don't have a choice."

Kyle looks at Stan again. "Stan…help me!"

Wendy grabs Stan's arm. "He can't you, sorry."

He looks at Kenny, who's practically drooling. "Kenny, can you help?" Kenny continues staring.

"Uh…uh…" He quickly snaps out of it. "Sure, Kyle." He smiles as he walks over to Kyle and grabs one of his breasts. Kyle slaps his hand away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you."

"How is grabbing my breast helping me? You just violated me Kenny!" He starts to cry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Come here…" He hold his arms out and Kyle walks over to him and they hug. Kenny strokes his hair. "There, there it's okay. It's okay girl." He tells him gently. Kyle looks up at Kenny and blushes. For some reason, Kyle felt safe and protected in Kenny's arms. Kenny's not as tall as Stan, but he's close. He's 5'10.

"Okay Kyle, we need to go shopping, like now!" Bebe jumps up with excitement.

"Only if Kenny comes…"

"Kenny? What about me?" Stan asks a little jealous.

"Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Wendy whines. "Why do you want to go?"

"We can all go!" Bebe tells Wendy. She looks at Kenny. "Are you coming?"

Kenny shrugs. "Sure."

"YAY! Let's go SHOPPING!" Bebe, Kyle, Kenny, Stan, and Wendy all leave. Mr. Garrison stands at the doorway.

"Hey you little bastards! Class isn't over yet!" When he realizes they're not coming back, he goes back to the front of the classroom. "Anyway children, as I was saying about the Salem Witch Trials…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the mall, Bebe is looking through the clothes rack at Forever 21 trying to find clothes for Kyle. Kenny and Stan look bored out of their minds and Wendy looks annoyed. Bebe holds up a pair of jeans. "You're my size so you should be 3-4 short."

"Short?" Kyle asks her.

"Ky, we're about the same height…you're slightly taller. Face it, we're short babe." She hands him the jeans. "Now go try them on." She picks up a tank top. "This too." Kyle goes in the fitting room.

Wendy leans in closer to Stan. "Can we go now?"

"Not yet, I have to make sure Kyle's going to be okay…"

Wendy rolls her eyes. "He'll be fine. He has Kenny and Bebe."

"But I'm his best friend. He needs me more…especially to break the news to his parents." Wendy rolls her eyes again. Just then Kyle steps out of the fitting room. The tank top is low cut with a lot of cleavage hanging out and he has on a pair of skinny jeans.

"Kyle, it looks perfect!" Bebe exclaims.

"You think so?" He asks as he looks in the mirror. He looks at Stan. "Does it look okay Stan?"

Stan looks at Wendy who has now folded her arms. He rubs the back of his neck. "Um…" He stares at Kyle's chest. Wendy smacks his shoulder and he snaps out of it. He clears his throat. "I think you need to cover up…the girls." He clears his throat again.

"Oh…" Kyle looks down.

"I think it looks good Kyle." Kenny tells him as he pats him on the back.

"I do too." Bebe rolls her eyes at Stan.

"But Stan-" Kyle starts to say before Kenny raises his chin.

"Do you like it?" He asks him.

Kyle looks at Stan then back at Kenny. "Honestly…I do…"

"Kyle, it's not a good idea. You know guys are pigs, I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." Stan tells him.

"He can take care of himself Stan!" Wendy snaps.

"As a boy, yes he can. But he's only been a girl for an hour. He may not be able to defend himself against perverted guys…" He looks at Kenny.

"That is none of your concern! We need to go back to school anyway." She pulls Stan's arm.

"Stan wait!" Kyle stops them. "You were suppose to come with me to break the news to my parents…"

Stan looks at Wendy, who's glaring at him. Then he sadly looks at Kyle. "Sorry dude, I can't."

"But-" It's too late, Stan and Wendy have left. Kyle lowers his head. Kenny rubs his shoulders.

"Don't worry Ky, I'll come with you." Kenny assures him.

"I will too." Bebe tells him.

Kyle's eyes begin to water. "It's not the same…Stan…oh never mind." He wipes his eyes. Kenny and Bebe exchange looks.

"Kyle, I know you were counting on Stan, but things are different now…" Bebe tells him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a girl now, and you know how Wendy is about Stan getting close to other girls."

"Why do they have to treat me different? I'm still his best friend." He looks down. "I don't want this to come between our friendship…"

Kenny rubs Kyle's shoulders. "Don't worry, you have me. We're going to try to figure out how to get you back to normal."

Kyle turns and looks up at Kenny. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do." He smiles at him. "You're my friend dude, boy or girl." He runs his fingers through Kyle's hair. Kyle's heart begins to melt.

"Oh Kenny, you just reminded me!" Bebe squeals. "We have to take Kyle to the hair salon!" She claps. "Let's go!" She grabs Kyle's hand and drags him off. Kenny follows behind.

Back at school, Wendy and Stan are talking. Stan is leaning up again the locker and Wendy is standing in front of him with her arms folded. "…and I saw the way you were looking at his chest! You were practically drooling!"

"Wend, you're blowing this way out of proportion. I simply glanced to tell him to cover it up, that's it."

"So you admit that you were looking?"

Stan rolls his eyes. "What are we really arguing about?"

"You think that he's looks better than me now that he's a girl don't you?"

"Of course not. I don't know why you're so jealous, this is only temporary."

Wendy thinks for a minute. "Okay, maybe I am overreacting a little. But I don't want to lose you Stan!"

Stan puts his arms around her tiny waist. "You're not going to lose me. I love you." They kiss.

Back at the mall, Bebe, Kyle, and Kenny are leaving the hair salon. Kyle's hair has been cut short, but the curls are left intact. "You look so pretty." Bebe squeals as she plays with Kyle's curls.

"Thank you." Kyle replies timidly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The three of them turn around and see Cartman and Craig standing behind them. Cartman looks at Kyle. "Who's this little girl?"

"It's Kyle you dumbass!" Bebe yells.

"You gave him…or should I say her, a makeover I see." Cartman walks over to Kyle and stares down at him.

Kyle backs up slowly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Cartman licks his lips. "Because I like what I see…" Craig starts laughing. Cartman pulls Kyle into a hug and rubs his butt. Kyle pushes Cartman's hands away.

"Get away from me Cartman!" Kyle squeals in a girly voice.

"What? You know you liked it, you stupid Jew!" He tries to grab Kyle again and Kyle tries to slap him. Unfortunately, before his hand meets Cartman's face, Cartman grabs his arm and shoves him up against the wall. "Bitch, are you crazy?" Kyle tries to jerk his hand away, but Cartman grips it tighter. Cartman has about 8 inches and 200 pounds over Kyle. He looks down at him and smiles. "Don't try to fight me Jew, I'm a lot bigger and stronger than you. Now, I'm lot stronger than you than before."

"Just because I'm girl now doesn't mean anything!" Kyle tries to break free again. Cartman laughs at his attempts. "Let me go!"

Cartman and Craig continue to laugh. "You're a tough "girl", do something about it." Kyle is now terrified as he realizes in this state he's no match for Cartman. Cartman feels a tap on the shoulder. He turns and sees Kenny standing behind him.

"I believe the little lady asked you to let her go."

"Pfft…he's not a lady…"

"For right now he is, and you need to let him go or you're going to answer to me!" Kenny glares at him. Cartman releases his grip. "You get the hell out of here, and I better not EVER see you put her hands on him or any girl again!"

"Whatever, you poor dirty hippie!" He and Craig walk off. Kenny turns towards Kyle, who looks really shaken up.

"Are you okay?" He asks him gently.

"Yeah…Kenny, I-I don't know how to thank you…" Kyle pants.

Kenny shrugs. "It's no big deal, I would've done it for any other girl."

"I'm NOT a girl Kenny!"

"For right now you are." Kenny looks at him and smiles. 'A very fine one on top of that.' He thinks to himself. He puts his arms on Kyle's shoulders. "Don't ever let another guy grab you like that, you hear me?"

"You did…"

"I was being a jerk…and I'm sorry."

"It's okay…" Kyle stares into Kenny's baby blue eyes. He knows how Kenny treats women, but when he looks into his eyes, he sees a soft and gentle side of him. Kenny stares back into his emerald green eyes. They move closer to each other, getting ready to kiss when…

"Don't you think it's time you break the news to your parents?" Bebe interrupts as Kenny and Kyle pull away from each other.

"Bebe…I almost forgot you were here." Kenny tells her annoyed.

"Well, he needs to tell his parents what happened…"

Kyle looks at Kenny. "Are you still going to come with me?"

"Of course, let's get this over with."

"Kyle," Bebe begins, "why don't you go on ahead. I want to talk to Kenny for a minute."

Kyle shrugs. "Sure." He walks off.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Kenny raises his eyebrow.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kyle is only trapped in a girl's body, he's not really a girl."

"I know that."

"Do you really? Because I'm confused. You're treating him like he IS a girl…and it's not right."

"Whatever Bebe, I'm leaving now." Kenny turns to leave.

"Just don't take advantage of him, not while he's like this."

"Good bye Bebe." Kenny leaves.

About fifteen minutes later, Kyle and Kenny arrive at Kyle's house. "You ready?" Kenny asks him as he notices Kyle's is shaking.

He nods slowly. "Yeah, it's now or never…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a sex scene. If you don't like it, skip it!

Chapter 3

Kyle and Kenny are standing at the door in front of his house. Kyle looks at Kenny. "I can't do this Kenny, I can't." Kyle panics.

"Kyle, you can do this. That's why I'm here."

"But my mom…you know how she gets. She's not going to believe me."

"I can back up your story. She couldn't possibly think we're both lying."

"I guess you're right." He unlocks the door and the two of them walk in. Both Kyle's parents are in the living room. Gerald is reading the paper and Sheila is watching the news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski?" Kenny addresses them. They look at him, both look confused.

"Kenny?" Sheila asks. "How did you get in here? I didn't hear the doorbell ring." She looks at Kyle. "And what is this trash you brought into my house?" Kyle looks down and his eyes begin to water. Kenny notices this. He clears his throat.

"I was trying to explain…this is Kyle…"

"WHAT?" They both exclaim.

"That's impossible! Kyle is a boy, this is some slutty girl you found on the streets! Probably in the ghetto!" Sheila is irate.

At this point, Kyle bursts into tears. "Mom, it's me! Mom, daddy, you have to believe that!"

"Kenny, get this girl out of my house before I call the police!" Sheila tells him. Just then Ike comes downstairs.

"Come on Kyle, let's go. You can stay at my house. It's not much, but you'll have me." Kenny takes Kyle's hand and tries to lead him towards the door, but Kyle doesn't move. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving, not like this." He turns towards his parents. "Mom, you had a difficult pregnancy when you were pregnant with me. It almost killed both of us. However, after I was born, you were left barren that's why Ike was adopted…" He looks at Gerald. "And daddy, mom has you so whipped that when you got married, you had to take HER last name."

His parents look at each, then at him. "There's no way you could've known that unless…" Gerald starts to say.

"Unless…that really is Kyle." Sheila finishes.

"It's me mom." Kyle sniffles.

"But…how…how did this happen?" She inquires.

"This girl Henrietta, she turned me into a girl…."

"Tell her to change you back!"

"She doesn't know how."

"What? What? WHAT?"

"How did she turn you into a girl in the first place?" Gerald asks.

"She just chanted some words and created a storm and voila! I became a girl." Kyle explains.

"That's impossible."

"It's true Mr. Broflovski. I was there when it happened. She put some kind of Goth spell on him or something. She said she didn't know how to change him back." Kenny adds.

"Well now what?"

"I don't know…" Kyle says softly.

"I think we should accept Kyle the way he…she is until he can be changed back." Ike steps in.

Kyle gives Ike a hug. "Oh thank you Ike! You're the best little brother ever!" He cries.

"No problem." He chuckles. "You're already starting to act like a girl."

"I am not!" Kyle looks at his parents. "So…what do you guys think?"

"I'll accept it…for now." Gerald begins. "But you need to tell that girl to fix this ASAP!"

"Yes daddy." He looks at his mom. "Mom?"

She looks at him, then she walks over to him and strokes his cheek. She smiles. "I always wanted to have a daughter."

Kyle frowns at first, but then he realizes that his mother is accepting the situation and smiles. He hugs her. "Thanks mom."

Kenny clears his throat. "Well I guess I better get going…" He announces as he turns towards the door.

"Kenny, wait! Don't go!" Kyle pleads. "I need you to help me get adjusted to this girl thing."

"You want me to help?" He asks.

"Yeah, you said you would be there for me." Kyle reminds him.

"I meant to tell your parents…"

"So you're not going to help me anymore?" Kyle looks at him with puppy dog eyes. Kenny smiles immediately.

"How can I say no to that face?" Kyle smiles.

"Great! Let's go to my room." He grabs Kenny's arm and leads him upstairs. Sheila chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Gerald asks her.

"Kyle hasn't even been a girl for a day and he's already manipulating men." She laughs.

"I don't like the idea of Kenny being up there alone with him, I don't want him taking advantage of him while he's vulnerable."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about…"

"I hope you're right. I refuse to let anyone hurt my little girl!" Gerald glares.

Meanwhile in Kyle's room, Kyle is going through his clothes trying to find things that could be somewhat "girly". "I can't find anything! This sucks!"

"Kyle, you're really a boy. Of course you don't have girl things."

"I know, but I can't even transform this stuff into anything girly!" He stomps.

"You're not-" Kenny is cut off my the sound of Kyle's phone ringing.

"Hello? Hey Stan!" Kenny rolls his eyes once he hears that. "No, I'm still a girl…yeah, my parents know. Kenny came with me to break the news." Kenny could've sworn he heard Stan groan on that statement. "I understand…They didn't believe it at first, but they accept it now. I know it's only temporary Stan. Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He hangs up.

"So now Stan decides to call?"

"I guess he's not with Wendy. It's cool though, I know how she gets. She didn't like him hanging with me when I was boy, so I know being a girl that wouldn't change."

"Yeah, she has a bit of a jealous streak, doesn't she?"

"Oh yeah. Well at least I know who my friend is." He smiles at Kenny.

"That's true."

Kyle stands up in front of Kenny and looks up to him. "Kenny, again I have to thank you for standing up to Cartman for me. I don't know why I couldn't fight him off, I just-"

"It's okay, you don't have to keep thanking me."

"I do, you've been so good to me today and no one has ever stood up for like this before except for Stan. I was just surpr-" He's interrupted by Kenny kissing him on the lips. Kyle looks at him in shock.

Kenny clears his throat. "I hope you don't mind that I did that."

Kyle smiles. "Not at all. It's weird because, since I've been a girl, I've found myself really attracted to you."

"Oh yeah?" He leans forward.

"Yeah…" He leans in as well as they lock lips.

"I want you so bad Kyle…" Kenny whispers.

"I want you too Kenny." Kenny picks Kyle up and carries him to the bed and lays him down. He walks over to the door and locks it. He gets on top of Kyle and begins kissing him again. He takes off Kyle's shirt and bra and kisses his breasts. "Kenny?"

"Umm hmm?"

"Will this make us gay?"

"Well, since you're a girl now…no."

"Oh." Kyle bites his bottom lip as Kenny starts kissing his stomach. Kenny unzips his pants. "Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I've never done this before…not even when I was a boy."

"It's okay, I'll be gentle. The first time is always painful for girls." He pulls his pants all the way down just before taking off his own and putting on a condom. He puts it in and Kyle almost screams, but Kenny covers his mouth. "Shh! Do you want your parents to hear?"

"No, but it hurts."

"Just relax, I'm not trying to hurt you." He puts it in again just a little, but he's still not able to get it all the way in. He looks at Kyle, who looks terrified as he's griping the blankets tightly. "I have another way to make it not hurt as much."

"How?"

"Trust me on this one. I'll take the condom off-"

"NO WAY! Absolutely not!"

"Let me finish. I'm going to take it off so I can put it in and it won't hurt as much. Once I get it all the way in, I'll put it back on. Okay?"

Kyle thinks for a minute. "Okay, but put it back on immediately." Kenny takes the condoms off and puts it inside again, after a few tries, he's able to get it in all the way. Kyle moans with pleasure as a tear rolls down his cheek. "This is beautiful…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a little over a month and Kyle is still a girl. Unfortunately for him, he's becoming more of a girl as the days go on. He's even stopped asking Henrietta to find a way to change him back as he's becoming comfortable. Kyle is walking through the hallway we he bumps into someone. "Sorry." He says as he looks up and notices Stan. "Hey Stan."

"Hey…" Kyle looks at him and turns to walk away, but Stan grabs his arm. "Kyle wait."

"What do you want?"

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Oh…so you noticed?"

"Dude, of course I noticed. You're my best friend Kyle."

Kyle glares at him. "Really? I'm still your best friend? Because you haven't been acting like a best friend lately Stan!"

"I know, it's just that Wendy-"

"This isn't about Wendy! This is about you! I needed you Stan! I still need you! Kenny is the only one who's been there for me in my time of need. Not my so called best friend."

"Dude, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to upset Wendy. Besides, I'm sure things haven't been that bad. You're a girl now, it should be easier."

"No it hasn't been easier! It has been so hard trying to get adjusted to being a girl. Henrietta still hasn't found a way to change me back. My mom and I are getting along well that's probably the only plus. My dad has become like super overprotective and I've been violated by Cartman at least 6 times."

He looks at Kyle. "Maybe if you weren't dressing like a little slut, you wouldn't get violated…"

Kyle slaps him. "Don't ever call me a slut again!"

"…I can't believe you just slapped me…"

"You shouldn't have said that!"

"Kyle, look at how you're dressing. I mean if you're going to get fashion tips from a girl, why would you go to Bebe? Everyone knows she's a whore. You hanging out and dressing like, makes you one by association. Is that what you want people to think?"

Kyle looks down. "No…I'm just having a hard time right now okay! You're not helping." Kyle starts to cry.

"I'm trying to help by telling you, you look like a disgusting tramp! Skinny jeans? Low cut tops? You're asking to be violated! I told you that in the mall that day."

Kyle cries even harder. "Why are you being so mean? I thought you were my friend…"

"Damn it!" Stan mumbles. He puts his arm around Kyle. "Hey come on, don't cry. You know I hate to see girls cry."

Kyle wipes his eyes. "I'm sorry. I have been very emotional lately."

Stan chuckles. "I see."

"But you were being really, really cruel."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'm use to talking to you as a guy. I forget that now that you're a girl, I have to be a little more sensitive towards you."

"Thanks Stan." Kyle lays his head on Stan's shoulder. Stan kisses him on the forehead. "What was that for?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so use to doing that to Wendy when she's upset and crying. Try not to be upset with me."

"I'm not upset." Kyle smiled. He felt the same level of comfort and protection he felt with Kenny.

"What's going on with you and Kenny? I've noticed you two have been spending a lot of time together."

Kyle grows nervous. "He's just being a friend…" He didn't want to tell Stan about him having sex with Kenny.

"Is that it?"

"Y-yeah…why?" Kyle bites his bottom lip.

"Because I know how Kenny is when he gets around pretty girls."

'He thinks I'm pretty?' Kyle thinks. "I'm not a girl Stan…at least not really…"

"For right now you-"

"What the HELL is THIS?" Stan and Kyle turn around and see Wendy and Bebe standing behind them. Wendy folds her arms. "Well?"

"Stan and I were just talking and-" Wendy puts her hand up.

"Wend, just let me explain babe." Stan begins.

"I don't even want to hear it!" She jerks Stan away from Kyle and hooks on to Stan's arm. She looks down at Kyle to try to intimidate him. Wendy is 5'6, but she's wearing 4 inch heels so she's towering over Kyle. "Stay away from my Stan!" She and Stan turn to walk away.

"No way!" Kyle tells her.

Wendy turns around. "Excuse me?"

"Look Wendy, Stan is my best friend. You know that. So why are you being such a bitch to me?"

"You weren't a girl before. So that best friend thing…is done! Over! Finished! The end!"

"You can't tell Stan who to be friends with!"

"Kyle, maybe you should just leave this alone…" Bebe whispers to him.

"No! I'm not going to leave it alone. All the other girls may be afraid of Wendy, but I'm not." He looks at Wendy "I'm not going to let you push me around!"

"I haven't pushed you…yet!" She walks towards Kyle, but Stan holds her back.

"Thank you Stan."

"Don't thank him!" She stares Kyle up and down. "You have a crush on Stan, don't you?"

Kyle turns his head and his face goes completely red. "No…" He mumbles.

"Bullshit Kyle! I think you've always had a crush on him, but you know Stan's straight so you're using this girl thing as a way to get him. That's why you haven't asked Henrietta to change you back!"

Kyle's eyes begin to water. "I have asked her, she doesn't know how…"

"Oh and how convenient is that for you? That just gives you more time to put the moves on MY boyfriend. You probably don't even want to go back to being a boy!"

"Wendy, you have no idea how much I want my old life back." A tear drops from his eye. Bebe rubs his back.

"Wend, just drop it. All right?" Stan tells her.

"I would like to DROP him…or her…whatever! Don't have pity for him just because he's crying like a little bitch!" She looks at Kyle. "I'm warning you Kyle, if I catch you near Stan again, I'm going to kick your ass! Got it?"

Kyle looks at her. He puts his hand up to his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick!" He runs to the bathroom.

Bebe looks at Wendy and shakes her head. "I think you went overboard. I'm going to go check on her." She walks off.

Stan glares at Wendy. "I told you to stop with this whole jealousy thing."

"I can't help it, I don't trust Kyle as a girl. I know he has a crush on you."

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes HE does! Did you see the way he was blushing when I asked?"

"You embarrassed her Wendy…"

"HIM!"

Stan rolls his eyes. "Okay, him…"

Wendy notices Stan has a red hand print on his face. "Where did that come from?" She touches his face where the mark is.

"Oh that? I just pissed someone off earlier and they slapped me."

"WHO?" She barks.

"It doesn't matter now. Let's go to our special place for our afternoon quickie!" He winks at her.

"I like the way you think." They walk off.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Bebe is standing outside the stall Kyle is in, while Kyle is throwing up. "Did you eat something bad?"

"I don't know…" He answers weakly.

"How long have a felt sick?"

"Just for a few days." He flushes the toilet and comes out of the stall. "Maybe my body is still getting use to me being a girl…" He washes he hands and rinses his mouth out.

Bebe stares at him. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Have you gotten your period yet?"

Kyle snickers. "No…I don't think I will. I'm not really a girl."

"You have all the equipment, you're a girl." She stares at him. "Another question…I've noticed you and Kenny have been together an awful lot. Did you two fuck?"

Kyle is taken aback. "What are you implying?"

"Did you, or did you not?"

"That's none of your business!"

Bebe nods. "Wait here." She walks out.

"I can't believe she would ask me that. Kenny and I agreed to keep our relations between us until the time is right and that's what I intend to do." Kyle tells himself.

Just then, Bebe walks back in. "Here." She hands him something.

"What is this?"

"A pregnancy test."

Kyle raises his eyebrow. "Where did you get this so quickly?"

She sighs. "If you must know, I keep a stock in my locker. I can't take a pregnancy test at home. My parents would kill me."

"How many have…never mind. What do I do?"

"Go in the stall and pee on the stick. It's very simple."

"You really don't think I'm pregnant, do you?"

"It's possible. I know the signs, I've been pregnant enough to know."

Kyle goes in the stall. 'I can't be pregnant, I just can't be.' He thinks. He pees on the stick. Moments later, he walks out the stall and hands the test to Bebe. "Read the results, I can't look."

"Two blue lines…"

"What does that mean?" Kyle panics.

"You ARE pregnant…"

Kyle bursts into tears. "I'm pregnant? Kenny and I are going to be parents…" Kyle sobs as Bebe comforts him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bebe immediately took Kyle to the clinic for a blood test. They're sitting in the room waiting on the results. Bebe puts her hand on Kyle's. "Don't worry sweetie, maybe you're not really pregnant."

"I hope not…"

The doctor comes in the room. "Ms. Stevens, I have your results and-"

"Wait a minute!" Bebe snaps. "I wasn't the one giving the blood test." She points at Kyle. "My friend here was."

"I'm sorry, I'm so use to you being here." He looks at the paper. "Ah, Ms. Broflovski, I have YOUR results.

"I'm not pregnant…right?" Kyle asks nervously.

"According to the results, you are pregnant." Kyle gasps. "About 5 weeks."

"Oh God…" Kyle mumbles.

"You've only been a girl for five weeks…damn you let Kenny hit that quickly?" Bebe whispers.

"Not now Bebe…" Kyle says softly as a tear drops from his eyes.

"Now Ms. Broflovski, I would like to discuss options with you, you can-"

"I can't do this now!" Kyle runs out of the room. The doctor looks as Bebe as she shrugs and runs after Kyle.

"Kyle wait!" Bebe catches up to him. Kyle looks at her. "Why are you so upset? You can get an abortion. It's painful the first time, but it gets better after the third or fourth one."

Kyle scowls at her. "How many abortions have you had?"

She shrugs. "I lost count after the 10th one."

"My God, you're messing up your body!"

"NO! If I didn't get an abortion it would've messed up my body. So anyway, let's go get you an abortion!"

"I'm not getting an abortion."

"WHAT? Are you crazy, why the fuck not?"

"I want to keep it. Kenny and I can raise it together." Bebe laughs. "What?"

"Come on Kyle. Do you honestly think you and Kenny will raise this child? Kenny is too busy playing the field to even think about raising a child."

Kyle knew deep down that Bebe was right, but he and Kenny have gotten so close in the last five weeks that he would like to believe that Kenny has changed. "Bebe, Kenny's not like that anymore. Since we've been together, he's left all the other girls alone."

"Been together? You two are a couple?"

Kyle sighs. "I wasn't suppose to say anything, but yes we are." He looks at Bebe. "Please don't say anything and don't tell Kenny I told you."

Bebe laughs. "Kenny has a girlfriend? Kenny McCormick?" She laughs harder.

"Don't laugh."

"I'm sorry, but Kenny? Come on Kyle, you know how he is."

"Kenny's changed. He's really kind and gentle when we're alone." Kyle smiles. "Plus he's so protective of me, I've never had anyone be so protective of me before."

"You've never been a girl before…"

"I know, but he's so…I can't explain it. I really like him though."

"Wow…so when are you going to tell him?"

"I have to tell him now."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No, it's okay. I need to do this alone." He walks off. He walks to Kenny's house and rings the doorbell.

Kenny opens the door with serious bed head. "What's up?"

"Hey baby." Kyle extends his arms to hug Kenny, but Kenny backs up. Kyle raises his eyebrow. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Yeah, kind of. Why don't you go on home and I'll call you later."

"It's really important that we talk now."

"I'm sure it can wait Kyle." He turns around.

"Kenny…I'm pregnant!"

He turns back around. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

"So you're going to get rid of it right?"

Kyle looks down. "I want to keep it…"

"Are you fucking crazy? We can't afford a child!"

"I know, but I just think abortion is wrong."

"Well you're on your own kid."

Kyle is taken aback. "You-you're not going to help me?"

"Kyle…I don't have money. At least your parents can help you out with the baby, I don't have that option."

Kyle begins to cry. "I can't do this alone Kenny, I can't."

Kenny hugs him. "Get rid of it and you won't have to."

"I can't do it Kenny. This is a life. And you're so cruel to ask me to do this."

"Then you're going to be raising this kid alone." He starts to close the door.

"But Kenny-"

"No buts Kyle. I'll call you later." He closes the door.

Kyle heads to Stan's house and knocks on the door. Sharon answers. "Hey Kyle, I heard about your transformation. You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you Mrs. Marsh." He mumbles. "Is Stan home?"

"Sure sweetie, he's in his room. You can go on up."

"Thanks." He slowly makes his way to Stan's room. He knocks on his door.

"Hey dude…dette. What's up?" Stan asks him.

"I need to talk to you…it's important." Kyle wipes his eyes.

"Come on in and have a seat." Kyle does that. He sits on Stan's computer chair and Stan lies down on his bed. "Have you been crying?"

Kyle nods. "I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Come again?"

"You heard what I said Stan…"

"How is that even possible? You're a dude…technically."

"I have all the girl equipment…even a vagina and uterus so I can get pregnant."

Stan raises his eyebrow. "Who the fuck is the father?" Kyle turns his head. "Kyle?"

"…It's Kenny…"

Stan sits up. "WHAT?"

"Yeah…" Kyle worried what Stan was going to do if he found out that Kyle had sex with Kenny, well now he was about to find out.

"Back the fuck up! You had sex with Kenny?"

"Yes Stan."

"What is wrong with you? Why would you have sex with Kenny of all people? You know how he is with girls."

"But he's not like that with me. He's really kind and gentle and sweet."

"Hello? That was his way of trying to get you into bed, dumbass! I can't believe you fell for that. And you even let him have sex without a condom. What were you thinking?"

"We're together Stan."

"Together?"

"Yeah, as in he's my boyfriend."

Stan laughs. "Well if he's your so called "boyfriend" then why aren't you breaking the news to him?"

Kyle starts crying again. "I already told him. He's not going to help me take care of the baby."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"I wish I wasn't."

"I'm going to kick his ass the next time I see him."

"No don't! I love him!"

"What?"

"I love him. Please don't hurt him Stan, please!"

Stan pinches the bridge of his nose. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Stan please, I just need you to be here for me. I'm scared and I don't know what to do."

Stan pats a spot next to him. "Come here." Kyle lies down next to Stan and lays his head on Stan's chest. Stan rubs his back. "Everything's going to be okay Ky, I'm going to help you out." He continues rubbing his back until the two of them go to sleep. Suddenly, Stan's bedroom door opens and Wendy walks in with a smile that quickly turns into a frown due to the sight she sees…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wendy screams and leaps over Stan and grabs Kyle by the hair and pulls him out of the bed. Wendy begins punching him repeatedly.

"Wendy stop it!" Kyle cries as Wendy continues punching him. Stan jumps out of the bed and pulls Wendy away from Kyle.

"What the hell has gotten into you Wendy?"

She pushes Stan off of her and turns and glares at him. "Don't play dumb with me, I know what's going on here! You're cheating on me with him aren't you?" She screams.

"Ch-cheating? What? No, I'm not."

"Then why the fuck is he here lying in YOUR bed?"

Stan looks down. "I was comforting her."

"WHY?"

Stan looks at Kyle who's crying and holding his bloody nose shaking his head. "Sorry Ky." Stan tells him before looking back at Wendy. "She's pregnant…"

Wendy's eyes widened. "Pregnant, huh? I fucking knew it!" She attacks Kyle again. "I knew you wanted my boyfriend! I knew it!"

Stan pulls Wendy away from Kyle again. "Would you please calm down and let me explain!"

"Explain what? That you got Kyle pregnant?"

"No, I didn't! It was Kenny!"

"What? Kenny McCormick?" She laughs.

"Yes…"

She stops laughing. "So…why isn't Kenny comforting him?"

"Kenny doesn't want anything to do with the baby…"

"Okay, so please tell me how this is your problem…"

"I'm being supportive in her time of need."

"That's not your problem Stan, that's Kyle's problem."

"Wend…Kyle is still my best friend." Stan tries to explain to her. "I just can't turn my back on her."

"HIM!" She screams.

"Him, her, it doesn't really matter. Kyle's always going to be my best friend no matter what gender." Kyle smiles when he hears this.

"I thought just I was just a little more important to you than Kyle, Stan!"

"I-I better go." Kyle gets up and walks towards the door, but Wendy quickly steps in front of it blocking Kyle from getting out.

"I don't think so. You think you're going to cause Stan and me problems and then leave like nothing happened?"

"I didn't Wendy."

"You knew you would cause a problem the second you walked in this door." She looks at Kyle and chuckles. "Pregnant, huh?" She chuckles again. "I mean you've only been a girl for what…a day? And you're already knocked up?"

"It was an accident, we didn't plan to have a baby." Kyle tries to explain to her.

"I bet you didn't. So you let Kenny knock you up and you're now lying in Stan's bed? You disgusting little WHORE!"

Kyle starts to cry. "I don't have to stand here and listen to your insults!" He tries to walk out the room again, but Wendy grabs him by the hair and throws him to the ground. Stan grabs Wendy and holds her back.

"You're going to listen because they're not insults, they're facts! Why the fuck did you come here?"

"Stan already explained that to you. I just needed a friend."

"Why didn't you call your new BFF Bebe? You two seem to have hanging out a lot."

"Bebe knows about the baby. She's the one that took me to the clinic." Kyle explains. "She doesn't know that Kenny doesn't want anything to do with it though."

Wendy shakes her head and smiles. "You're a piece of work Kyle. First you steal my best friend and now you're trying to steal my boyfriend."

"I didn't "steal" anyone. Bebe is still you're best friend and Stan is still your boyfriend."

Stan turns Wendy around so she's facing him. "Wendy, you have to calm down. You're so wrong about Kyle."

"Don't you dare defend him! I'm your girlfriend Stan! You're supposed to side with me!"

He kisses her forehead. "I'm always on your side babe, but you're wrong this time."

Wendy pushes Stan away. "Fine, if that's how you want to be, then you can just be with Kyle and help HIM raise HIS baby!"

"Wendy come on…"

"No, you come on Stan! It's either Kyle or me…and you BETTER make the right choice!"

"Wendy, that's not fair. Don't make Stan chose." Kyle tries to plea with her.

"Shut up!" She slaps Kyle. She looks at Stan. "Well…?"

Stan looks at Kyle, who's giving him puppy dog eyes. Then he looks at Wendy who's glaring at him. He walks towards Kyle. Kyle smiles as Stan puts his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry dude…" Kyle's smile fades.

"What…?" He replies barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, but as long as you're a girl, you can't come here anymore…we can't hang out at all." He walks over to Wendy and she wraps her arm around him and kisses his cheek. She looks at Kyle and smiles. "Again, I'm sorry…" Stan says softly as he notices the tears in Kyle's eyes. Kyle slowly nods his head.

"In other words, get your ass out of here!" Wendy points at the door. Kyle walks towards the door, but before he makes it out, Wendy grabs his faces and turns his head towards her. "If I ever see you near Stan again, that's your ass!"

"Wendy…" Stan says in warning tone. Wendy shoves Kyle away and with that, he leaves.

"You made the right decision, babe." Wendy kisses him again.

"Did I have a choice?"

"Hmm…not really! Who cares anyway? Kyle's a nobody!"

"He's somebody to me…my best friend."

"You'll get over it." She starts kissing Stan.

'I hope I did the right thing…' Stan thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, Kyle is outside on his cell phone in tears. "I know I'm the last person you want to hear from, but I really need your help. I don't have anyone else to turn to. Thank you, I'll be there shortly." He hangs up and sobs loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kyle walks up to a house, still in tears, and rings the doorbell. After about 5 minutes the door opens. "Thank you so much for seeing me. I really need your help."

"Come on in Kyle." It turns out to be Henrietta. Kyle walks in the house. "Come with me to my room." Kyle does what he's asked. As soon as they head up to her she closes the door. "So what can I do for you?"

Kyle bursts into tears. "Henrietta, you have to change me back, you just have to! Being a girl is totally ruining my life. I've lost two of my best friends and I've been dangerously close to being raped. Look, I'm so sorry for making fun you. I really am!"

Henrietta shrugs. "I was starting to think you were enjoying being a girl. I mean it's been over a month and you're just now asking me to change you back."

"Well things have changed."

"Like what?"

Kyle looks down. "I'm pregnant."

Henrietta laughs. "Are you shitting me right now? How can you be pregnant?"

"How do you think? I had sex and got knocked up. Is there any other way?"

"You are such a dumbass!" She examines my face. "I'm going to assume that Stan knocked you up and Wendy kicked your ass judging by the bruise on your nose."

Kyle wipes his eyes. "No, Wendy thought Stan did that's why she kicked my ass."

"Well if Stan didn't knock you up, then who did?"

"Kenny McCormick."

Henrietta laughs harder. "Kenny is such a…dog! Why would you fuck him?"

"Because I love him!"

"Oh boy…"

"What?"

"Where did this come from?"

Kyle shrugs. "I don't know. I guess because he was there for me during this transformation. My feelings started to develop then."

"So you give him your goodies?" Kyle nods. Henrietta shakes her head. "Oh you stupid, stupid girl! Don't you know Kenny was only "there" for you because he wanted to fuck?"

"That's not true! He likes me too."

"If he REALLY likes you then why isn't he helping you with this baby?"

"He doesn't have the resources to take care of a baby."

Henrietta shakes her head. "You're such a conformist fool."

"Just help me PLEASE!" Kyle snaps. Henrietta glares at him. "Sorry, I just really need help."

"I'll look online and see what I can find." She gets on the computer and does a search. After about 45 minutes she gaps. "This isn't good."

"What? What isn't good?" Kyle jumps up.

"According to this website, now that you're pregnant, you've become more of a girl."

Kyle's eyes water again. "Henrietta, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're never going to be a boy again."

Kyle bursts into tears. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GIRL FOREVER!" She yells. "Don't you get it?"

"Why? How…how could this happen?" Kyle continues sobbing.

"According to a few witch spells websites I looked at, if a man is turned into a woman, he will remain a woman if he gets pregnant."

"Oh God…"

"I'm sorry Kyle, I really can't help you. You might as well just enjoy your life as a girl…"

"Oh my God!" He cries even harder.

Henrietta tries to comfort him. "I'm sure it's not going to be that bad."

"Not that bad? Do you know what this means? I've lost my best friend FOREVER!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Stan said as long as I'm a girl we can't be friends."

Henrietta looks shocked. "He said that?"

"Well he said we could never hang out anymore or talk so our friendship is pretty much over."

Henrietta puts her arm around Kyle. "Sweetie, I'm sorry."

Kyle jerks away from her. "No you're not! This is all YOUR fault! You did this to me!"

"I know and I'm sorry, I really didn't think it would work."

"But it did and now my life is ruined because of you!" He continues crying.

Henrietta hugs him again. "Look, you can't changed what happened. Just try to come to terms with your new life. I mean, you're going to be a mom."

"Oh God…I'm scared to death. I'm pregnant and all alone…" He wraps his arms around himself and looks down.

"You're not alone. You have Bebe and your parents."

Kyle jerks his head up. "Oh shit, my parents!" He looks at Henrietta. "I have to go home and tell my parents the news." With that, he runs out.

"Good luck!" Henrietta yells out after him.

When Kyle arrives home, he sees Ike sitting in the living room. Ike looks at him. "Kyle? What's wrong?"

"Are mom and daddy home?"

"Yeah, they're in their room. What's going on? Are you okay?"

Kyle shakes his head and starts to cry again. "Ike…I'm pregnant…"

"Oh shit, are you serious?"

Kyle nods. "I know I have to tell mom and daddy, but I'm scared."

"Damn…" He puts his arm around Kyle and smiles. "I'll come up there with you."

Kyle looks at him. "You will?" Ike nods. "Thank you so much, you're the best little brother ever!" He hugs Ike and kisses him on the cheek.

Ike chuckles. "You're such a girl…"

"I know, and that's something else I have to talk to them about." They head up to their parents room. Kyle knocks and he hears his dad say come in. He slowly opens the door. "Mom…daddy…?"

"What's the matter Kyle? You look like you've been crying." Sheila asks him.

"I have been mom…"

"Why?"

"Mom, daddy…I-I…" He looks at Ike who gives him a "go ahead" nod. Kyle starts crying again and Ike takes Kyle's hand.

"Kyle sweetie, what is it? I'm sure whatever it is we can work it out together."

"I'm pregnant…" He sobs.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" Both parents exclaims.

"Kyle, how could you?" Sheila asks.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't want this either, but it's here. I'm 5 weeks pregnant."

"Oh well then it isn't too late to get an abortion." Gerald tells him.

Kyle looks down at his stomach then back at his parents. "I want to keep it. He wants me to get rid of it too, but you guys didn't get rid of me so I can't do that to my baby…"

Gerald raises his eyebrow. "He who? Stan?"

"No daddy, it's Kenny."

"I'll KILL that bastard!"

"Daddy, please don't. I love him!"

"Then why the hell isn't he here supporting you in telling us?"

"It's complicated…"

"Kyle, I don't like this idea. When you become a boy again, the baby is going to have two dad's. The child will be confused." Sheila gently tells him.

Kyle cries even harder. "I'm never going to be a boy again! Henrietta said getting pregnant is going to keep me a girl forever! It will just be me and my baby all alone!"

"No sweetheart." Sheila gets up and gives him a hug. "You have your parents."

"And me!" Ike jumps in.

"And your little brother. We're going to help you raise this baby. Right Gerald?" She asks him through grit teeth.

Gerald rolls his eyes. "Right, but I'm going to talk to Kenny's parents about this."

"Thank you mom and daddy! I don't know what I would do without you guys." He continues hugging his mom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kyle is now four months pregnant. He's finally made it through the morning sickness now he's just dealing with the back pain and growing baby bump. Kenny is still neglecting him and the baby. Stan still isn't speaking to him. The only people that have been sticking by Kyle's side besides is family is Bebe and surprisingly Henrietta. Henrietta is only there out of guilt because she's the one who turned Kyle into a girl in the first place.

Kyle was at an ultra sound appointment. His mom and Bebe came, but he asked that they wait in the waiting area. The doctor puts gel on Kyle's abdomen. She looks on the screen. "Your baby is growing just fine." The doctor smiles.

"That's good." Kyle says in barely above a whisper. Kyle is scared to death of not only motherhood, but being a single mom. He's still adjusting to being a girl.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"You can tell that now?"

"You're 16 weeks, so as long as the baby is in good position, we should be able to see." She looks at the monitor. "Well Ms. Broflovski, congratulations, it's a girl!"

Kyle tears up. "A girl?"

"Yes, it's a…wait." The doctor uses the scanner and moves around Kyle's abdomen. "Actually, it's two girls. You're having twins!"

Kyle sits up. "What?"

The doctor points to the other baby on the monitor. "This is the second baby. She's been hiding behind the first one all this time. I'm going to print out a picture for you." With that Kyle bursts into tears. The doctor looks at him. "Oh sweetie, don't be upset. Do you want me to send your mom in here?"

"Yes, please. I need my mom." He cries even harder. He couldn't believe it. He was getting ready to be a mom to not only one, but TWO babies…all alone. Within seconds, Sheila and Bebe rush into the room.

"Kyle sweetie, what's the matter baby?" Sheila asks as she hugs her distressed son, er…daughter.

"Mom…I'm having twins!" He continues to bawl.

"Oh sweetie…" Sheila rocks him in her arms.

"I'll go back to the waiting room…" Bebe tells Sheila quietly. She leaves.

"Kyle, it's going to be okay…"

"No it's not mom! This is so wrong! I'm supposed to be a boy getting ready for the SATs and applying for college. I shouldn't be a girl getting ready to be a teenage mom to twin girls." He cries even harder. "I'm never going to have my old life back."

"You're not boobie, but you have to move forward and concentrate on your new life."

"Why did Kenny have to abandon me mom? I'm alone and so scared."

Sheila pulls him into a tighter hug. "Kenny's an immature jerk Kyle. But you're not alone. You have your father, me, and your brother. Even Bebe is supporting you...in her own way."

Kyle wipes his eyes. "But will my daughters ever get to know their dad?"

"That's completely up to you. Kenny left you, so that's now your decision."

"I wish Stan and I were still friends. He always knew how to make me feel better when I was upset."

Sheila kisses Kyle on the forehead. "Stan will come around, don't worry." She hugs Kyle.

The next day at school Kyle and Bebe are walking down the hallway. Girls are pointing and whispering about Kyle. "She's knocked up by Kenny." "I heard Stan Marsh knocked her up." "I heard she doesn't know who the dad is." "Kyle hangs out with Bebe so you know she's a big slut just like her." "Did you hear Kyle's a hermaphrodite?" Kyle's eyes begin to water upon hearing these comments. He looks down at his baby bump and rubs his belly. Bebe hugs him.

"Just ignore them Kyle." She smiles. "You know the truth." Kyle nods and wipes his eyes. Just then Stan walks over to them.

"Hey guys." He looks at Kyle. "What's the matter?"

"Oh NOW you care?" Bebe snaps at him. "Where the hell have you been when she needed a friend?"

Stan rolls his eyes and looks at Kyle. "Can we talk? In PRIVATE?" He looks at Bebe when he says private.

"No you can't! You have been such an ASSHOLE to Kyle through this experience! So, NO! You can't talk to her in private. I won't allow it!" Bebe yells.

"Bebe, it's okay. I'll talk to him."

"Fine, holler if you need me." She walks away.

"Are you okay?" Stan asks Kyle.

"Stan, I'm 16, a girl, and going to be a mom to twin girls…no I'm not okay." Kyle bursts into tears.

"Twins?" Kyle nods. "Wow…you still haven't talked to Kenny?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with the baby…babies."

"Does he know you're having twins?"

Kyle shakes his head. "He won't talk to me Stan. I hate this situation. I should've never had sex with him."

"Why did you?"

"I was being stupid. I had just became a girl and he was there and oh so gorgeous and it just happened. I was scared and it did hurt, but he was really gentle and patient with me. I-I love him Stan and I thought he felt the same way."

"Kyle, you knew when you were a boy that Kenny only cares about himself. It's all about sex for him, you KNOW this!"

Kyle cries even harder. "I thought it would be different. Now I'm pregnant with his twin daughters! And everyone talks about me, they say cruel things. When I see him, he doesn't even acknowledge me Stan. I just want him to be involved somehow. Even if all he does is ask me how I'm feeling. I just want-"

Stan puts his hand up. "I don't want to hear anymore!" He turns to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make things right. You go find Bebe." He walks off.

Kyle does exactly what he's told. "Where did that idiot go?" Bebe asks him.

"He said he was going to make things right and told me to find you."

"What did he mean by-" Suddenly, all the kids in the school are running past them. They even heard a few kids yelling out fight. Bebe and Kyle look at each other. "You don't think?"

"Let's find out." They follow the kids to see what's going on. They stand on their tip toes, but they don't see anything. "Maybe it's nothing, let's just go." Kyle and Bebe walk off.

Bebe turns around. "Kyle, look!" She points. Kyle turns around and sees a bloody Kenny being escorted by a security guard. His entire face is bloody and the blood has dripped on his white t-shirt that it looks like the shirt is red. Kyle rushes over to Kenny.

"Oh my God! Kenny, are you okay? What happened?" Kyle begins to tear up again.

"Miss, get away from him!" The security guard barks at him. Bebe pulls Kyle away.

"What happened to him? Is he okay?" Kyle starts crying again. Bebe pulls him into a hug and strokes his hair.

"He's going to be fine. You need to stay calm, think of your babies." Cartman walks up to them gloating.

"You must be proud of yourself." He says to Kyle.

"What do you mean?"

"Your two boyfriends got into a fight…you didn't hear?" His smile is getting wider and wider.

Kyle pulls away from Bebe. "What happened? Where's Stan?"

"Security took him somewhere. He was beating the SHIT out of Kenny! I didn't think he had it in him." Cartman continues grinning.

Kyle turns to Bebe. "I have to find Stan." He starts to walk off when…

"Stupid bitch! This is YOUR fucking fault!" Suddenly Kyle is shoved to the ground. The voice…and the shove came from Wendy. Before Kyle can react, Wendy grabs his hair with one hand and starts punching him in the head with the other.

"Oh SHIT! Another fight! GIRL FIGHT!" Cartman yells out as the kids come running.

"Wendy stop! She's pregnant!" Bebe screams as she tries to pull Wendy off of Kyle.

"Get off of me Bebe!" Wendy screams as she continues punching Kyle. "You fucking BITCH!" She kicks Kyle in the back really hard. Kyle manages to grab Wendy's hair and pulls her down. Wendy continues punching Kyle. Kyle puts his hand around Wendy's neck and starts chocking her. Two security guards come and breaks the two of the up. When the security guard pulls Wendy up she kicks Kyle in the back of the head. The other security guard helps Kyle up. Kyle is breathing heavy and holding her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

Kyle starts crying again. "No…" He puts his hands on his stomach. Bebe rushes over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Bebe asks him. "What's the matter?"

"Bebe! You two faced BITCH! Our friendship is DONE!" Wendy screams. She looks at Kyle. "I'm coming for your ass! This isn't over!"

"Come on miss!" The security guard tells her as he takes her away.

Bebe rubs Kyle's back. "Do you think you need to go to the hospital?" Kyle nods slowly.

"We'll get you there ASAP." The security guard tells her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kyle had been rushed to the emergency room because he began to have really bad cramps after the fight. He discovered he was spotting, which turned into heavy bleeding. Bebe decided to go with him for emotional support. "How are you feeling hun?" Bebe asks him.

Kyle is in tears. "Bebe, I'm in so much pain, my back and head hurt. These cramps are getting worse and worse. I hope my babies are going be okay." He cries even harder. Bebe hugs him. There's a knock on the door and the doctor and a nurse walk in.

"Ms. Broflovski?"

"Yes?" Kyle answers.

"We've come to examine you." The doctor looks at Bebe. "Would you mind waiting outside?"

"No problem." Bebe heads to the waiting room. She decides to use this time to call Wendy.

"What do you want, you traitor?" She snaps when she answers.

"I'm not a traitor Wendy!"

"Then why were you sticking up for that BITCH?"

"Because Wendy, she's PREGNANT! You can't go around beating up on pregnant girls, it's not right."

"Don't defend him to me!"

"Wendy, you were wrong. You were so wrong. Why did you even attack Kyle anyway?"

"Because Stan fought Kenny over that stupid slut. Now Stan has been suspended for five days. He's never been suspended before."

Bebe sighs. "That's because Stan was sticking up for Kyle too. She's pregnant with twins and Kenny doesn't want anything to do with her."

"That is NOT Stan's PROBLEM!"

"Stan is just being a concerned friend…"

"Whatever! Is this why you called me?"

"I just wanted to tell you that no matter what, I'm still your best friend. I always will be. But your actions today were totally uncalled for. Do you realize that you may have hurt Kyle and her babies?"

"So?"

"Wendy come on, you're not a cruel person. I'm at the emergency room now. Kyle has really bad cramps and bleeding pretty heavily."

"Really?" Wendy asks in a concerned tone.

"Yeah Wendy, really. That's why I said you may have really hurt her…and the babies."

"I don't give a fuck about Kyle, but I don't want anything bad to happen to those babies. They're innocent in all of this. Can you keep me posted?"

"Sure. I'll call you back later." They hang up.

Back in Kyle's room, he's crying his eyes out.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Broflovski. We'll be back to check on you momentarily." The doctor tells him as the doctor and the nurse leave. Kyle continues crying. Bebe returns.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"I-I l-l-lost one of the babies." He sobs.

"Oh sweetie…" She hugs Kyle tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. They said she probably wouldn't have survived anyway. She wasn't growing as well as the other baby. I just think…it doesn't even matter. One of my babies is gone!" Kyle rubs his belly and cries softly.

"What's on your mind Kyle? What do you think?" Bebe asks him.

"I just think-" There's a knock on the door. "Come in." Kyle says softly. "It's probably my mom." But Kyle was wrong, it's was Stan. He quickly wipes his eyes. "Hey…"

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"NO! No, I'm not okay Stan!" He snaps. "Because of your stupid ass girlfriend, I lost one of my babies!" Tears are now streaming down Kyle's face. "She fucked me up Stan. My fucking face hurts, my head fucking hurts and my back hurts. I can't even care about that right now. I lost one of my daughters! This is Wendy's fault!"

Stan puts his hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry babe. I'm sorry you lost your baby and I'm sorry Wendy did this to you. I mean she's been suspended for five days for attacking you."

Kyle jerks away from Stan. "You think that's good enough Stan? The bitch caused me to lose my baby! I'm so fucking pissed at her! Being suspended isn't good enough! I'm pressing charges!"

"Come on Ky. Pressing charges? Really? Is that really necessary?" Stan asks.

"Stan, I lost my BABY because of this! You don't think pressing charges is necessary?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just think maybe you and Wendy need to sit down and try to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out!"

Stan looks at Bebe. "What do you think?"

"Honestly…I agree with Kyle." Bebe answers.

"What? Isn't Wendy your best friend?"

"Of course, but when she's wrong, she's wrong and she was totally wrong for this."

"Maybe she's right, you are two faced."

"Hardly. Speaking of best friends, isn't Kyle supposed to be YOUR best friend?"

"She is, but Wendy's my girlfriend. I have to consider her feelings first…"

Kyle's heart breaks upon hearing this. "Stan, I want you to leave…"

"What?"

"I want you to go. You didn't come here out of concern for me like I thought you did, you only wanted me to forgive Wendy for what she did and-"

"That's not how it is at all Ky-"

"I'M NOT FINISHED! You haven't treated me like a best friend since I became like this. You've put Wendy before me so many times and now you've really crossed the line by telling me we need to sit down and talk about her kicking my ass and making me lose my baby! You don't get it Stan, I lost my fucking baby! Are you mad because they're Kenny's babies? Is that what it is? Are you jealous?"

Stan's face turns red with both embarrassment and anger. "Jealous?" He chuckles. "Jealous? You really think that I would be jealous because YOU decided to spread your fucking legs for that man whore? You think I would be jealous that YOU probably now have disease from fucking him raw? How could YOU be so stupid and not use protection? You weren't even a girl for a day and YOU decided to lie on your fucking back for some sorry bastard who doesn't even want you! But I'm jealous? At least I have a respectable girlfriend that doesn't give it up to the first guy that pays attention to her! You fucking disgust me, you're disgusting! You tramp!"

Kyle jumps out of the bed and starts hitting Stan in his chest. "Fuck you!" He starts crying. He continues hitting Stan, but Bebe grabs his arms to restrain him. "You don't know what the hell I've been through. How dare YOU call me names and disrespect me!"

"I'm just speaking the truth sweetheart! You did a cheap disgusting act and it's past time that you were called out on it! I bet if given the chance, you'd fuck him again!"

Kyle tries to hit him again, but Bebe continues to restrain him. "Kyle, I know you're pissed, but you just have to stay calm. You still have another baby inside of you, okay?" She looks at Stan. "You really need to go, we don't need her losing another baby…"

Stan shrugs. "Fine, I'll leave." He glares at Kyle. "I need to go check on my GIRLFRIEND anyway!" He walks out and slams the door. Bebe releases Kyle and he hits the door.

"I'm done with you Stan! I'M DONE!" He screams. He leans up against the door and slowly slides down the door in tears. "I'm done with him Bebe…" He whispers.

"I know sweetie, I know. Come lie down, okay?" Bebe helps him up and back into the bed. "He was completely out of line."

"Yes he was. I never thought he would EVER speak to me like that. I hate him! I fucking hate him!"

"Look, you have to stay calm. Okay? You already lost one baby, we don't want you to lose the other."

Kyle takes a deep breath. "You're right." He starts crying again. "I'm just so fucking pissed!"

"You have every right to be."

"I hope my mom gets here soon. Once she finds out what happened, she's going to take care of it." Bebe nods as she knows what Kyle's mom is capable of.

A week later, Kyle, Stan, and Wendy all return to school. Wendy and Stan have served their suspension, Wendy also has charges filed against her for assaulting Kyle. Kyle had taken a week to stay home and recuperate from the beating and miscarriage.

Kyle walks over to his locker when he senses someone walk up behind him. He turns around and sees that it's Kenny. His nose is now crooked from the fight. "So when were you going to tell me?" Kenny asks.

"Tell you what?"

"You were having twins? Twin girls to be exact."

Kyle rolls his eyes. "You told me you didn't want anything to do with me and the babies."

"I didn't think it was a good idea for us to have kids…I still don't. We're too young and technically, you're a dude. But you could've kept me informed."

"Okay, fine. We're now having ONE girl. I lost one after the fight with Wendy." Kyle tries to walk away, but Kenny's grabs his arm and pulls him closer.

"AGAIN, you're leaving me out! Why the FUCK didn't you tell me about this?"

"Kenny, you're hurting me…" Kyle is now really scared.

Kenny starts shaking him. "Why didn't you TELL ME?"

Kyle bursts into tears. "I just did!"

"BEFORE?!" Kenny's face is now red with anger. Kyle can see the fire in his eyes.

"I was just accepting your wishes, you didn't want anything to do with us and-"

Kenny shoves him up against the locker. "You're so lucky you're now a girl and pregnant because I would knock your ass out right now!"

"Kenny, why are you so angry at me? I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you so upset. Just please don't hurt me."

Kenny begins to soften. He releases Kyle. "I'm so sorry. This isn't me, I'm not like this. I'm just angry because I got my ass kicked. I know I deserved it, but I guess I took my frustration out on you and I'm sorry babe."

Kyle smiles. "I accept your apology. I got my ass kicked too, that's how I lost one of the babies. I'm pressing charges."

"Good, you should. Wendy's a fucking bitch and she deserves everything she gets."

Kyle nods and smiles. "I couldn't agree more."

Kenny puts his arms around Kyle. "I missed you so much…"

"You did?"

"I did, I know I've been a jerk and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"You're the father of my child, do I have a choice?" He laughs.

Kenny laughs too. "No, you really don't." He kisses Kyle. The next thing you know, the two of them are making out. "I want you so bad Kyle…" Kenny whispers in his ear and continues kissing him. He picks Kyle up and they go into the girl's bathroom in one of the stalls. Kenny starts to undo Kyle's pants, but Kyle stops him.

"You want to do this here and now?"

"It's okay babe, it's okay. Just trust me, it will be really quick." He pulls down Kyle's pants and then his own. He positions Kyle so that he's on his penis and Kenny begins thrusting back and forth.

"Oh God! Kenny!" Kyle moans loudly.

"Shh!" Kenny puts his finger up to his lips.

"It hurts…"

"It shouldn't. But if you feel pain, just grab onto my shoulders." Kyle nods and Kenny goes back to work. "Oh shit, I'm about to cum!" He does just that. He puts Kyle down and they both put their pants back on. Once they're both dressed, Kenny looks down at Kyle and pulls him into another kiss.

"I love you Kenny…" Kyle whispers.

"Same to you…" He responds just before walking out the stall and the bathroom. Kyle now has tears in his eyes because he just realized that Stan was right…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

For the next two months Kyle and Kenny had an off and on "relationship". In Kyle's mind, he and Kenny were a couple, but in Kenny's mind, Kyle was just an easy fuck. Deep down, Kyle knew that Kenny only wanted sex, but if it meant that he could be closer to him, then he was willing to put his dignity on the line to be with this man. "So tomorrow I have my six month check up." Kyle tells Kenny on the phone.

"Uh huh…" Kenny responds.

"You're going to come right? You went last month and I really appreciated it."

"So what time is the appointment?"

"It's at 3."

"I'll meet you there."

"Kenny, it's after school. Why can't we just ride together?"

"I have something to do after school."

"We get out at two, will you make it there on time?"

"I can do what I have to do and be there on time."

"What do you have to do Kenny?"

"We've been through this before Kyle, when we're together, we're together. When we're not, we're not. Don't fucking question me!"

"Kenny don't be like that. I love you."

"Stop Kyle, just stop! You're only saying that because I got you pregnant and that was an accident! We did not mean to do this now or even together so stop with the I love you!"

Kyle is hurt by this. "Kenny…I do love you."

"Sure you do Kyle. Look, we're only having a baby, we don't have to pretend like we're going to be a big happy family. We both had separate lives before your situation and we'll continue to have them, we'll just have a baby to take care of in the process. Grow the fuck up and get out of this fucking fantasy world!"

Kyle's eyes began to water. "This isn't my situation, it's OUR situation. I didn't make this baby by myself. Yes, I really do love you Kenny and I would like to be with you. I would feel the same way even if we didn't have a child on the way. But since we DO have a baby on the way, we need to make this work!" Kyle's voice gets a little shaky in the end.

"I'm not going to talk to you when you're like this, so I'll just see you at the doctors tomorrow."

"But Kenny-" But before Kyle can finish, Kenny hangs up. Kyle immediately calls Bebe.

"What's up girl?" Bebe answers.

Kyle bursts into tears. "Kenny and I had another fight. He doesn't love me Bebe!"

"Oh sweetie…I'm sure you already knew that." Bebe was trying to find something comforting to say, but failed miserably.

"I thought he did. He doesn't think I really love him and that I'm living in a fantasy world."

"Just forget about him Ky." Bebe tells him gently. "Think of your baby that you're going to be holding in your arms in a few months."

"I just want us to be a family…a family with the man I love."

"I understand Kyle, but Kenny doesn't want the same thing. You have to accept that."

Kyle cries harder. "I don't want to accept it. I love Kenny and I know in time he'll love me too!"

"Okay, you sound really crazy right now. You can't make Kenny love you. I'm sorry, but you can't."

Kyle sniffs. "What can I do Bebe?"

"First of all, you've got to stop hooking up with him. You need to be in control of the situation, you can't do that if you keep running back and having sex with him every time he's "nice" to you."

"I know, I know." Kyle yawns. "I'm sleepy, I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, you need your rest anyway. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye." He hangs up and buries his head in his hands and cries. Ike walks in and sits on Kyle's bed and puts his arm around him.

"What's wrong Ky?"

Kyle looks at Ike. "It's Kenny…"

Ike immediately looks angry. "What the fuck did he do now?"

"He doesn't want me and he thinks I'm only saying I love him because I'm pregnant. It's not true, I would love him anyway."

Ike rolls his eyes. "I'm sick of you letting that asshole hurt you! I told you, you need to concentrate on this baby. Fuck that mother fucker! If he doesn't want to have anything to do with you and the baby, then fuck it, let him do his thing. You don't need him!'

"I love him Ike, I really truly love him!"

"I know you do, but he doesn't feel the same way and you're torturing yourself over this."

"I can't help it. I just want to be with him." He continues sobbing.

"It's not about what you want right now. Hell, it's not even about what Kenny wants." He rubs Kyle's belly. "This is who it's about, it's about the little girl inside of you. You need to get over Kenny and concentrate on the baby."

Kyle slowly nods. "You're right…"

Ike smiles. "Now you get some rest. You and baby girl need it."

"Thanks Ike."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

The next day at school, Kenny has Kyle cornered by his locker. "Why the FUCK did your brother call me last night?"

Kyle looks at the angry look on Kenny's face. "I-I don't know. I didn't know he did."

Kenny slams his hand on the locker right above Kyle's head causing Kyle to flinch. "YES YOU FUCKING DID!" Kenny screams. "He said he's tired of me making you cry all the time. I never fucking make you cry, your delusional ass does it to yourself!"

"Kenny…you do say some hurtful things sometimes and it does make me cry. But I'm pregnant and hormonal so I really can't help it."

Kenny slams his hand on the locker again and Kyle jumps. "You're still not answering my question. Why did your brother call me?"

"I don't know Kenny…" A tear falls from his eye.

Kenny forcefully grabs Kyle by the collar and pulls him closer to him. "That's the shit I'm talking about! Stop that fucking crying! What the fuck is your problem?"

Kyle cries even harder. "Why are you acting this? Why are you being so mean to me? Kenny, I love you…"

Kenny's face turns red and he puts his hands around Kyle's neck and begins choking him. "I told you to stop SAYING THAT! You don't love me and I don't love you! Get that through your thick fucking HEAD!"

"HEY! Let her go!" Kenny releases his grip and turns around and sees Stan standing behind him. Kenny rolls his eyes.

"Do you mind? This is a private conversation, Marsh!"

"Really? I couldn't tell with all the yelling and screaming you were doing."

"This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and baby mama, so go find your girlfriend and leave us the hell alone."

"Baby mama huh?" Stan looks at Kyle, then at Kenny. "Well she looks terrified, I don't think I trust you alone with her. I think I should kick your ass again."

Kenny laughs. "You caught me off guard last time, you won't be so lucky a second time. Now like I said, leave us be."

"Kenny, maybe Stan can-" Kyle starts to say.

"Kenny slams his hand on the locker again causing Kyle to flinch and scream. "BITCH, SHUT UP! This is between YOU and ME!" He glares at Kyle and Kyle's lip begins to quiver. "What did I tell you about that?" Kenny continues glaring and Kyle runs off. Kenny tries to run after him, but Stan stops him. "Get the hell off of me!"

"Look…" Stan says calmly. "Just let her go, don't chase after her."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because dude, I know we're both use to Kyle being a guy, but he's not anymore. He's a girl now. You can't put your hands him like you would if he was still a guy. He's not a 5'10 dude anymore. He's a lot smaller and physically weaker than you now. You're what like 6 foot something?

"6'3."

"Exactly, and obviously you're still growing. But Kyle is now a 5 foot two maybe three girl. You look intimidating to her. You could also go to jail for hitting her not only because she's a girl, but because she's pregnant."

Kenny nods. "You're right." He takes a deep breath. "I just got so mad about her brother calling me cussing me out last night. He's being the "overprotective" brother and he's tired of me hurting his sister. He told me I need to man up and take care of my responsibility. In case he hasn't noticed, I've been there for Kyle the last few months. I know in the beginning I wasn't, but I am now...in more ways than one. I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this, it's none of your damn business anyway." He walks away.

Stan heads out to find Kyle. He finds Kyle standing outside of the girl's locker room talking to Henrietta. "He needs his ass kicked. He knows he shouldn't put his hands on a girl!" Henrietta tells Kyle.

"He didn't mean it…" Kyle sniffles and wipes his eyes.

"How can you say that? Kenny knew exactly what he was doing! Don't excuse his behavior!"

"I agree with Henrietta…" Stan steps in. They both look at him. Stan looks at Henrietta. "Can I have a moment alone with her?"

Henrietta shrugs. "I'll talk to you later Kyle." She leaves.

"Are you okay?" Stan asks him.

"I will be." Kyle whispers.

Stan examines Kyle's neck. "Your neck is red."

"I know…"

"He shouldn't get away with this!"

"It's okay Stan…really…" Kyle cries quietly and begins shaking.

"No it's not okay! Look at you! You're shaking!"

"Because I'm scared Stan! I don't know what he's going to do next…"

"Stay away from him Kyle. I know you're going to have a child with him, but for your safety, you need to keep your distance."

"We're going to a doctor's appointment together later…well I guess he might not come now."

Stan puts his arms around Kyle. "I'll go with you…"

Kyle looks up at Stan. "You will?" Stan nods. "But, what about Wendy?"

"It's not about Wendy right now. I just want you to be safe and have someone in your corner. You're my best friend…I'm here for you."

Kyle gives a small smile. "Thanks Stan, that really means a lot…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Well Ms. Broflovski, your baby is healthy." The doctor tells Kyle.

"That's great!" Kyle smiles and looks at Stan, who holds his hand.

"However, you've lost 6 pounds since your last visit…"

"Oh…?"

"That's not good. We need you to maintain a healthy weight for your baby."

"I will doctor, I promise."

"If you have stress in your life, which I suspect you do, you need to find a way to get rid of it for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"You suspect she does?" Stan asks.

"Well yes." The doctor looks at Kyle. "Ms. Broflovski, I notice you have red marks on your neck. I also notice your boyfriend isn't here this time either. Is there something you would like to share?"

Kyle looks at Stan, who nods, then at the doctor. "No…"

"Are you sure? Because as a doctor, I can report any activity that seems suspicious especially if one of my patients is in danger."

Kyle looks down. "I'm sure…"

The doctor looks at Stan who shrugs. He massages Kyle's shoulders. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you in a month. Remember, you need to bring your weight up a little. For God's sake, please don't lose anymore."

"Yes doctor." Kyle replies timidly. The doctor leaves. Stan and Kyle follow behind.

"Dude," Stan begins, "why didn't you tell her that Kenny choked you?"

Kyle's eyes begin to tear up. "Because…" Kyle says quietly.

"Because what?"

"He's my baby's father…I don't want to get him trouble."

Stan lets out a huge sigh. "Why are you so fucking stupid when it comes to him?"

"I-" Kyle begins to say.

"Let me talk! This mother fucker leaves you high and dry when he finds out you're pregnant and only started coming around AFTER I kicked his ass. He treats you like shit and he makes you cry all the time. The only time he's nice to you so he can get some pussy. Now to top it all off, he fucking put his hands on you!"

Kyle starts to cry. "Can we not talk about Kenny anymore, please?"

"I'm so sorry Kyle…" Stan says feeling guilty. "I'm going to take you somewhere…" He smiles.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

Stan ended up treating Kyle to lunch at KJ's Buffet. Stan is on his third plate and Kyle is still on his first and he's picking at his food.

"Dude, the doctor said you have to get your weight up so I'm trying to help you."

"I'm not really hungry Stan…"

"Are you thinking about Kenny?" Kyle nods and Stan rolls his eyes. "Forget about him. He doesn't give a fuck about you obviously or this baby. I mean, he didn't even show up to the doctor's appointment."

"It's not as easy as you think Stan."

"It's as easy as you make it." Kyle looks down. "I'm not saying any of this to hurt your feelings, I just want you to be realistic. Kenny isn't boyfriend or father material. You're not going to be this big happy family with him and your daughter like you want to be, real talk. You have to start putting your baby first."

Kyle begins to cry. "Stan…please, I'm depressed enough…"

Stan moves to sit next to Kyle and puts his arm around him. "I'm sorry, I just have to be honest with you. I'm tired of seeing you cry over him. He's not worth it."

Kyle lies his head on Stan's shoulder. "Stan, can you take me home please?"

Stan smiles. "Of course babe…"

When they arrive at Kyle's house, Stan pulls up in front of his house. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Stan tells Kyle.

"You can come in for a little bit if you like…" Kyle tells him.

"Thanks." He parks his car and walks with Kyle to the door. Kyle opens the door and they walk in.

"Stanley?" Sheila looks surprised. "It's been awhile, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Good." She looks at Kyle. "How was your appointment boobie?"

"It was fine. The baby is healthy."

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiles.

"Kyle has lost 6 pounds." Stan blurts out as Kyle glares at him.

"What? What? WHAT?"

"Mom…it's no big deal. My daughter is healthy, that's all I'm worried about."

"If you want your daughter to remain healthy, YOU have to remain healthy!" Sheila tells him firmly.

"Yes mom. Stan and I are going to go upstairs to study."

"Okay, I'm going to run out to the grocery store and when I get back, I'm going to fix you something to eat."

"Okay mom." He and Stan head up to his room. "Why did you tell her that?" He asks Stan.

"Because she needed to know and I knew you weren't going to tell her…"

Kyle sighs. "Well I'm just glad you didn't tell her about Kenny."

"I should…"

"Please don't, my mom is finally warming up to him. I don't want anything to mess that up."

Stan rolls his eyes. "Here we go…"

"Don't be like that." Kyle's cell phone rings. He gestures for Stan to keep quiet. Stan rolls his eyes again. "Hello?"

"What's up? What's the deal?" Kenny asks him. Kyle hears a lot of noise in the background he even swears he hears a girl giggling.

"Why didn't you come to the appointment?"

"Didn't I tell you I had something to do? Don't start mouthing off woman! you're lucky I even called your ass to see how things went."

"Sorry, I'm not trying to mouth off…" Stan looks down and shakes his head.

"How did it fucking go?" He yells.

"It was fine, the baby is healthy."

"Good." Kyle now hears slurping sounds in the background.

"…are you with a girl?"

"What have I told you before? When we're together we're together, and when we're not, we're not! Don't fucking question me!"

Kyle's eyes begin to water. "Kenny, I just think it's disrespectful for you to call me when you're with another girl…"

"I called to make sure things were fine. If that's not good enough for you, then I won't call anymore. You can take care of your own damn child!"

A tear falls from Kyle's eye. "This is OUR child! Stop saying my child!"

"Okay, I can tell you're getting all emotional on me again so I'm going to get back to what I was doing. When you're ready to talk to me like a big girl, call me." With that he hangs up.

Kyle throws his phone down and starts bawling. Stan walks over to him and massages his shoulder. "Why do you keep putting up with this shit?"

"I don't know anymore Stan…" He continues crying.

"Stan turns Kyle around so they're facing each other. "You don't need him. You deserve someone much better than him. You need a man that's going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. You need a man…like me…" With that, Stan pulls Kyle into a kiss.

Kyle pulls away from him. "Stan…"

"I want you Kyle Broflovski…" Stan whispers as he begins taking off Kyle's pants. He lies Kyle on the bed and pulls a condom out of his pocket just before taking off his pants.

"Stan…I don't know…"

Stan kisses him. "Do you want me?"

"I-I do, but what about-"

"This is about us right now, not anyone else." He puts the condom on and inserts his penis into Kyle's wet hot vagina. He begins thrusting back and forth. Kyle begins to cry. "Oh my God! Am I hurting you? I'm sorry, I'll slow down."

"I'm okay, it's just…beautiful…" Stan continues going to work.

Suddenly, Kyle's bedroom door slowly opens and in walks…Kenny! His jaw drops upon seeing Stan and Kyle together. He takes a picture with his phone, unbeknownst to Stan and Kyle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> Wendy learns about Stan's betrayal.
> 
> Kenny and Stan have a heated confrontation.
> 
> Wendy and Henrietta throw down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A month has gone by and Kyle is now seven months pregnant. He's spent the last month being dissed and dismissed by Kenny, only to turn to Stan for comfort. Stan is at Kyle's house studying with him when his phone begins to vibrate. He looks at it and notices he has a new text from Wendy. It reads this:

Where have u been? I feel like I haven't talked 2 u in a month…

"That's because you haven't talked to me in a month…" Stan mumbles.

"What was that?" Kyle asks him.

"Wendy sent me a text asking where I've been."

"Are you going to respond?"

"When I get home, I'm with you right now. I don't want to be rude." He kisses Kyle on the lips.

Kyle looks down. "Stan…I don't feel right about this…"

He kisses Kyle again. "About what?"

"This…us. We shouldn't be doing this, I mean we're both seeing other people…"

Stan shakes his head. "I'M the only one seeing someone, you're not seeing that asshole. Let me worry about my relationship. I'm here with you, right?"

Kyle nods. "But I still feel bad. Wendy and Kenny would kick my ass if they were to find out about us."

Stan wraps his arms around Kyle. "I'm with you right now, so let's not worry about all the "ifs", "ands", or "buts", okay?"

"Okay…" But Kyle is still feeling a little uneasy as Stan begins kissing his neck. "Oh…" Kyle cries out before grabbing his stomach.

Stan looks at Kyle and smiles with his perfectly straight pearly whites. "Did my little friend down there poke you?"

"No, I just felt the baby kick." Kyle smiles.

"Oh…" Stan sounds interested.

"You want to feel?"

Stan shrug. "Sure…" Stan replies just a tad bit disappointed. He puts his hand on Kyle's stomach and immediately feels the baby kick. "I felt it…"

Kyle smiles. "She might think you're her dad."

"I can see why, I've spent more time with you than her father has."

"Yeah, but he tries…" Kyle defends Kenny.

Stan glares at Kyle. "Don't go there…"

"I'm just saying…" He rubs his belly again. Stan lies Kyle down on his back and begins to undo his pants. "Stan…"

"Shh…" Stan kisses Kyle and then takes his pants off. "Just relax babe…" Stan takes off Kyle's underwear and then proceeds to go down on him.

"Oh Stan….OH STAN!" Kyle screams.

Stan looks up at him. "Keep it down…" He whispers. He then continues licking away.

There's knock on his door. Kyle and Stan quickly sit up. Kyle puts the covers over him and Stan sits at the end of the bed and picks up a text book. "Come in." Kyle calls out.

Sheila opens the door. "Kyle, it's getting late boobie. I think it's time for Stan to go home so you can get some rest."

"Yes mom." Kyle answers obediently. Sheila smiles and walks away…leaving the door open. "Well you heard her…"

"You're such a good little girl." He pats Kyle on the head. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." He kisses Kyle once more than leaves.

Meanwhile at Wendy's house, Wendy is sitting on her bed with an annoyed look on her face and her cell phone in her hand. She's tapping the phone repeatedly. Suddenly the phone rings. "Well look who it is. Where the hell have you been Stan?"

"Sorry babe, I've been really busy with practice. You know it is."

"Stan, practice ends at 5, it's almost 9:00. Where the FUCK have you been?"

"After practice I go to Tweek's Coffee Shop…" He lies.

"For WHAT?"

"To get some alone time to do homework and such."

"So why couldn't you just text me saying that instead of ignoring that you've been doing for the last or so."

"It hasn't been that long."

"Well it damn sure feels that way STANLEY!"

"I'm sorry Wendy…" Is all Stan can say.

"You're going to have to do better than that babe!"

"I'll make it up to you after school tomorrow, how about that?"

"Come over now!" She demands.

"Babe, it's getting late…"

"I don't care. Bring your ass…NOW!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in less than ten minutes." They hang up.

When Stan arrives at Wendy's house, Wendy immediately drags him up to her room and closes the door. The two of them begin making out. Wendy unzips Stan's pants and gets down on her knees. She pulls his ding dong out and puts it in her mouth giving him a blow job. Stan begins sweating and panting. "Oh shit…oh SHIT! Don't stop baby, don't stop."

Wendy removes her mouth and looks up at Stan. "Make love to me Stan…"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" He picks her up and lays her on the bed. They literally rip each other's clothes off. Wendy gets on top of Stan and he inserts his penis and they go to work. "Oh God, I'm coming…" He pants about an hour later. "I'm COMING!" He cums inside of her. "Oh God…" He exhales. Wendy gets off of him and lies down next to him.

"It's never taken you this long before…"

"What do you mean?"

"Stan, it's been awhile since we've had sex and it took you an hour to finish. I thought you would finish in 30 seconds."

"What's your point?"

"When we were having sex on a regular basis, you wouldn't go longer than 10 minutes."

"I'm…sorry…"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No…" He starts putting his clothes on.

"Where are you going?" Wendy squeals.

"Home. I'm not going to argue with you…"

"I wasn't arguing, I asked you a goddamn question!"

"Now you're trying to argue like I said." He walks towards the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He walks out.

"He didn't even kiss me goodbye…" Wendy sits on her bed and folds her arms. Her phones beeps indicated a new video message. "Who is this from?" She opens it up and looks at the video. "I knew it…"

The next day at school, Wendy is talking to Bebe. "You've been like really quiet, what's wrong?" Bebe asks Wendy.

"I'm just in really deep thought…"

"Is everything okay?"

Wendy tears up. "Where do I begin…?"

Meanwhile, Stan is at his locker when Kenny and Cartman walk up to him. "So…how was it?" Kenny asks Stan as he leans up against the lockers.

"How was what?"

"Kyle's pussy…" Cartman snickers.

Stan swallows. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I know you've been fucking Kyle. I just want to know if it was good. Better than Wendy maybe?"

"Dude, I-I…" Stan begins to sweat. "I d-don't know what you're talking about."

Kenny gets in Stan's face. "Bullshit mother fucker! I have pictures and a video to prove it, so obviously it happened more than once."

Stan snickers. "You're bluffing dude…"

"No he's not." Cartman holds up his cell phone and plays a video of Stan and Kyle having sex.

"What makes you think that's me and Kyle? You guys could easily find a pregnant red head and raven haired guy in any porno…"

"Stan this isn't right…" He hears come from the phone. Stan gulps.

"You want to keep denying shit now, you punk bitch?" Kenny barks at Stan.

"Whatever dude, I'm not scared of you."

"Oh you're going to be scared when I get through with you…"

Stan rolls his eyes. "Whatever…" He tries to walk away, but Kenny grabs his shirt and pulls him back into the locker.

"I'm NOT fucking finished with you!" Kenny glares at Stan.

Back to Wendy and Bebe, they're looking at the photos. "Maybe it's been photo shopped…" Bebe suggests.

"Don't be stupid! This wasn't photo shopped and you can't fucking photo shop a video!" Wendy snaps.

"Actually, you can…"

"No one in South Park is that damn smart!"

"Well I think you should TALK to Stan and Kyle abo-"

"FUCK THAT! When I see Kyle, I'm going to fuck that bitch up! I knew she wanted my man, I fucking knew it!"

"Wendy, calm down. You can't do that, she's pregnant…"

"I don't give a FUCK! I'm going to fuck her up!" She notices Kyle and Henrietta approaching and she rushes over to them with Bebe following. She gets in Kyle's face as Bebe is trying to hold her back. "Slut bitch!"

"Whoa! Why are you attacking me?" Kyle asks with fear in his eyes.

"I know you've been FUCKING my boyfriend behind my back, you skank!"

Kyle looks down. "I'm sorry…" Is all Kyle can say.

"You're sorry?" Wendy pushes Bebe off and her and gets in Kyle's face again. "You're fucking SORRY?"

Meanwhile, back to Stan and Kenny. Kenny is still in Stan's face as Cartman looks on laughing. "You don't even care about her, you only call her when it's convenient for you! You're always hurting her and I was THERE not YOU!" Stan screams and at this point he's in tears.

"You don't know shit about our situation so don't stand here like you do!"

"You're always making her cry dude. It breaks my heart to see my now female best friend like that every other day!"

"So you fuck her? Does your girlfriend even know about this?"

"I SHOULD PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!" They hear.

"Shit, that sounds like Wendy!" Stan takes off.

"I think she knows…" Cartman smiles and he and Kenny follow behind Stan.

Stan, Kenny, and Cartman show up and they see Wendy still in Kyle's face with Bebe holding her back. Henrietta is just observing everything. "Stupid bitch!" Wendy yells out.

"I'm not going to fight you. My baby is more important to me than you are." Kyle tells her.

"Your baby obviously wasn't important when you were fucking MY boyfriend, tramp!" She looks at Kenny. "You hear that? Your girlfriend or whatever fucked my man!"

"I know…"

She looks back at Kyle. "SLUT!" She slaps Kyle, then Henrietta steps in.

"Oh no, bitch! Not while I'm here."

Wendy looks down at Henrietta and laughs. "Whatever midget, this is between Kyle and I so back the fuck up!"

"I'm not going to let you hit a pregnant bitch! If you want to hit someone, hit me!"

"I'm not going to hit you. This isn't your problem!"

"This isn't Kyle's problem either, your problem you should be with your cheating ass boyfriend! But since you want to pick on Kyle, that's where I come in. Kyle is my friend and I'm going to make it my problem. " Henrietta is now in Wendy's face.

"Go outside and smoke, drop your hit of acid or whatever the fuck it is you people do and get out of my face bitch!" Wendy tries to go after Kyle, but Henrietta steps in her way and gets back in her face.

Henrietta stands on her tip toes. "Now I'm in your face, bitch! You want to pick on Kyle? You want to pick on someone pregnant who can't fight back? Pick on me bitch! I'll fuck your shit up!"

Wendy looks down at Henrietta and laughs. "You're like 4 feet short. What the fuck are you going to do?"

"Why don't you hit me so you can find out?"

"This is a waste of my time…" She looks at Kyle. "Go back to your trailer trash boyfriend SLUT!" Wendy turns around and starts to walk away.

"That's right, run you scared ass BITCH!"

Wendy turns back around and walks up to Henrietta and spits in her face. "Fuck you bitch!" She walks away. Bebe's jaw drops. Stan, Kenny, and Cartman follow behind Wendy. Bebe follows behind them, but looks back at Kyle and Henrietta.

Henrietta is trying to go after Wendy, but Kyle is holding her back. "Henrietta, she's not worth it."

"Fuck that! The bitch just spit in my face!" She breaks away from Kyle and runs after Wendy. She leaps over the guys and attacks Wendy.

"Henrietta stop it!" Bebe yells. Henrietta punches Wendy in the head repeatedly as Wendy pulls on Henrietta's hair with one hand and is punching her in the face with the other. Henrietta knocks Wendy down and continues hitting her. Wendy pulls Henrietta down by her hair and now the two of them are rolling around on the ground punching each other. Other kids begin to gather around then Kenny and Stan try to break up the fight. When they're unsuccessful, the security guards come in and successfully break it up. Wendy's lip is bleeding and Henrietta has a bruise on the side of her face. The security guards take the two of them away.

"I better go check on Wendy…" Stan tells them before running off.

"You okay?" Bebe asks Kyle as he nods slowly.

"Good, because you and I need to have a long talk…" Kenny tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIEW:
> 
> Wendy confronts Stan.
> 
> Kenny and Kyle discuss the future of their "relationship".
> 
> Pregnant Kyle gets drunk and does the unimaginable…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"She lost one of her babies because of you and you're still going after her?" Stan scolds Wendy. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You were acting like a wild animal!"

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" She asks as she stands up. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I have a video of you fucking Kyle! Explain that one!"

Stan looks down. "I don't have anything to say…"

"Of course you don't! What could you say? You fucking cheated on me and I'll NEVER forgive you for that!"

"Good!" Wendy is taken aback. "I don't need this shit from you right now Wendy! Kyle really needed me. She's been having a difficult time with being a girl and now pregnant and to make matters worse, Kenny only deals with her when he wants sex. One thing led to another and I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I already have Kenny on my ass right now so I really don't feel like hearing your mouth either."

"No, you're going to hear what I have to say! I've been telling you to stay away from Kyle and you go behind-"

"You don't tell me what-" Stan begins to say as he interrupts her.

"Can I SPEAK for a mother fucking SECOND?" Wendy screams. "You went behind my fucking back and you FUCKED that whore! Then you have the nerve to give me this bullshit ass excuse!" She puts up her middle finger. "Fuck you Stan! I hope you and Kyle are very happy together raising his and Kenny's baby!" She thinks for a minute. "Is that Kenny's baby?"

Stan rolls his eyes. "Why the hell would you ask me that? You know damn well that's Kenny's baby."

"I'm not so sure Stan. You've taken way more interest in this baby than Kenny has. Is there's something you want to tell me?"

"Yes…go home. You need rest, you're talking crazy." He points to the door.

"Fine." She walks towards the door and turns and looks at Stan. "In case you haven't figured it out…we're DONE! For good this time!"

"I hear you." With that, Wendy leaves. Stan's phone rings. "Hello?" He answers.

"Hey Stan…" It turns out to be Kyle.

"Hey there. You called just in time, Wendy just left."

"How badly did she go off on you?" He asks.

"She "broke up" with me." Stan chuckles.

"How do you feel about that?"

Stan shrugs. "She'll be back. You know she never truly breaks up with me."

Kyle laughs. "Yeah that's true."

"What are you up to?"

"I'm with Bebe and Henrietta. They're taking me to Kenny's house."

Stan rolls his eyes. "Ky…you can't be serious. After the way he fucking treating you how can you-"

"STAN!" Kyle interrupts. "It's not like that. I'm going to confront him about our relationship status."

"What relationship status?"

"Exactly…"

"So why are Bebe and Henrietta with you?"

"They're just going to make sure things don't get out of hand."

"Maybe I should come to…" Stan suggests.

"No Stan, you'll make things worse."

"We're here my dear." Bebe tells Kyle as Henrietta pulls up in front of Kenny's house.

"I better go Stan."

"You make sure you call me as SOON as you leave."

"I will. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." They hang up. Stan lets out a huge sigh. "I hope she knows what she's doing…"

Back in the car…

"Are you sure you want to go in alone?" Henrietta asks Kyle. "I know he's gotten violent with you once."

"I'll be fine." Kyle says a little nervous.

"Well holler if you need us." Bebe tells him.

"I will." Kyle gets out of the car and slowly walks up to the door. He hesitantly knocks on the door. Kenny opens it.

"What the hell do you want?" He asks.

"Can we talk…please?" He asks nervously.

Kenny rolls his eyes. "Fine, come on in." He gestures for Kyle to come in the house. Once Kyle walks in he closes the door behind him. "Not that we really have anything to talk about…"

"We have plenty to talk about."

He pours a cup of juice. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure, I have to keep my fluid intake up." Kenny hands him the cup. "Thanks." He tells him as he takes a big gulp.

"So what do you think we have to talk about? About you fucking Stan?"

"This is some weird tasting cranberry juice." He takes another gulp. "Anyway, I'm really sorry about what happened between me and Stan. We were together and one thing led to another and-"

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Well I figured since we're together I would come here and apologize for what I did." Kyle begins slurring his words as he takes another sip.

"You need to get it through your head that we're NOT together. We're just having a baby together, that's ALL! This is why I said we have nothing to talk about."

Kyle's eyes begin to water. "They why are always making love if we're not a couple?"

Kenny chuckles. "First of all, stop with the tears. You're making yourself cry. Second, it's not making love it's fucking that's it."

"So you were just using me for sex?"

"Duh, I thought you would have figured that out by now. You were an easy piece of ass and I was planning on getting some now." He laughs. "I figured I would get you nice and liquored up and let you say what you had to say and we would go in my room and fuck."

"Liquored up?" Kyle looks at the glass. "This is liquor? I thought this was cranberry juice."

Kenny laughs even harder. "Did you lose your brain too when you became a girl? That was cranberry flavored vodka." He grabs the bottle out of the refrigerator. "See?" He holds up the bottle.

Kyle bursts into tears. "Kenny! I can't drink, I'm pregnant! This could hurt our daughter!"

"Oh please, my mom drank the whole time she was pregnant with me and Kevin and we turned out just fine." He pours another drink and continues laughing.

The tears are now flowing freely down Kyle's face as he watches Kenny drink and laugh. "You BASTARD!" Kyle grabs the vodka bottle and smashes it on the counter. He then stabs Kenny in the chest with the broken bottle. Kenny drops his glass and puts his hand over his chest. He tries to gasp for air just before falling to the ground. Kyle looks down at Kenny and then drops the bottle. He covers his mouth. "Oh God, what have I done?" He runs out of the house and gets in the car.

"How did it go sweetie?" Bebe asks him.

"We have to get out of here…like NOW!" Kyle tells Henrietta.

"Okay, let's go to Tweek's Coffee Shop."

Later at the coffee shop…

"Don't worry about it, Kenny dies all the time. He'll be back tomorrow, you know that." Bebe tells Kyle as she rubs his back.

"I just can't believe I killed him. He's the father of my baby, what was I thinking?" Kyle cries.

"I wouldn't worry about it. The fucker really had it coming!" Henrietta tells him.

"Yeah, I mean getting a pregnant girl drunk…who does that? What a jerk!" Bebe adds.

Kyle takes a sip of his water. "He may be a jerk, but I love him. I really hope he comes back soon."

"Don't worry, he will." Bebe smiles.

"KKKKYYYYYLLLLLEEEE!" They suddenly hear. "KYLE!" They look up and see Wendy approaching their table with Red and Annie.

"Here we go again." Henrietta mumbles.

The girls walk up to them and Wendy glares at Kyle. Kyle opens his mouth to say something, but before he gets a chance to Wendy says this. "Let me say what I have to say and then you can say whatever you want."

"Okay." Kyle agrees.

"I think this whole situation is fucked up. You already know I never liked you and I didn't like you hanging out with Stan when you were a boy. Now you're a girl and you just won't stay away from him. I have a HUGE problem with that. Especially now that you fucked Stan. That wasn't the first time was it?"

"Yeah it was, first and only time."

"I don't believe that bullshit! Just like I don't believe that Kenny is the father of this bastard child you're carrying!"

"Don't talk about my-"

"I'm NOT finished so don't you dare cut me off! Stan is the father isn't he?" Kyle looks away. "ISN'T HE?"

"No! This is Kenny's baby. Stan and I slept together after I was already pregnant."

"Then you're a disgusting WHORE! Who sleeps with other men while they're pregnant with someone else's kid?"

"That's not the definition of a whore, a whore is-"

"Can I talk? Please, let me talk! I really think you're full of shit. If this IS Kenny's baby then why is he so uninvolved while Stan is completed involved. Explain that one slut!"

"Kenny is being an asshole and Stan is being a good friend. I'm sorry that we slept together. I was just pregnant and lonely and vulnerable and Stan was being a supportive friend. One thing led to another and that's it."

"Bitch shut up! You sound so stupid right now!"

"I'm not going to argue with you Wendy. I've had a really rough day and you're only putting on an act because you have people here to back you up."

"Oh please, I could've came here by myself and I would still be acting the same motherfucking way! Whether," she points at Red, "she had my back," she points at Annie, "she had my back," she points at Henrietta, "you had my back," she points at Bebe, "you had my back!" She looks at Kyle. "I don't give a fuck who has my back!"

"Whatever…" Kyle mumbles.

"Bottom line Kyle, you fucked my boyfriend! You fucked my boyfriend, so all that other bullshit you're talking about, I don't give a fuck!" Kyle looks down. "I don't give a FUCK!" With that Wendy smacks the shit out of Kyle. "Stupid ass bitch!" She starts pulling Kyle's hair out. "Bitch!" Henrietta and Bebe try to pull Wendy off of Kyle as she pulls out some more hair. "BITCH!" Bebe finally manages to pull Wendy away from Kyle. "Bitch!" Wendy waves Kyle's hair that she's pulled out around. "Yeah, and I've got your hair bitch!" Red and Annie clap and cheer.

"Let's go Wendy!" Bebe says as she drags Wendy away.

"You're done! You're DONE BITCH!" Wendy yells and she and Bebe leave. Red and Annie follow behind them.

A teary eyed Kyle touches his hair. "Are you okay?" Henrietta asks him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just want to go home please."

"Let's go." The two of them leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> Stan and Kyle grow closer.
> 
> Kenny returns.
> 
> Find out what happens to make Bebe do this:
> 
> Bebe punches Wendy in the face!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wendy, Bebe, Red, and Annie go to Wendy's house. They go into the living room and Wendy is so angry that she forgets to close the front door. "The nerve of that stupid little bitch! When I get my hands on him again, I'm going to wring his scrawny little neck and choke the bitch speechless! Pregnant or not!"

Bebe sits on the couch. "Wendy, you need to calm down! It's not that serious!"

"He fucked my boyfriend, it is that serious!"

"No it's not! It was an accident."

"Kyle accidentally fell on Stan's dick? Are you fucking serious?" She glares at Bebe. "Why are you even here anyway? I told you our friendship is done you fake ass, slut ass, ho ass bitch!"

Bebe rolls her eyes. "We've talked since then Wendy. I'm still your best friend."

Wendy put her hands on her hips and stands in front of Bebe. "Oh really? I thought Kyle was your new best friend. You've been spending all your free time with him. You're always out with him. I've been replaced!" She shrugs her shoulder. "It's cool though, two whores should be best friends anyway! I'm sure you two can share dick sucking tips especially since you both have fuck-"

"FUCK YOU!" Bebe stands up knocking over the coffee table in the process. "Are you kidding me right now?" Wendy sits down and starts taking her shoes off as Red and Annie giggle in the background. "You've been a bitch to me for months because I'm standing up for what's right!"

"Standing up for Kyle over your best friend isn't right! You haven't been hanging out with me since Kyle lost his dick! You're nothing but a two faced little tramp and Kyle is a two timing whore!"

"You're such a pathetic bitch…" Bebe mumbles.

"What did you say?" Wendy stands up and faces Bebe.

Bebe looks up at her. "What did I just say?"

"I don't know I didn't hear you!" Bebe looks down. "I said, 'I didn't hear you'!" Bebe looks back up at Wendy. "Come on bitch, do you have balls to repeat yourself? Or does your slut ass have dick stuck in your mouth?"

Just then Bebe punches Wendy in the face causing Wendy's head to jerk back. Wendy immediately punches her back causing Bebe to stagger a bit. Wendy continues punching Bebe.

"Stop, stop!" Annie yells as she and Red try to break up the fight.

"No that bitch hit me first!" Wendy yells as she's still punching Bebe. Bebe is swinging wildy, but none of her punches are connecting. "Stupid bitch!" Suddenly, two cops run into the living room to break up the fight. Wendy is now standing over Bebe choking her with her own hair. "Bitch, I'll fuck your ass up!"

"Let her go!" One of the cops yell as the other finally manages to pull the two girls away from each other. Bebe tries to swing at Wendy one last time before being restrained. The cops escorts a bloody Bebe out of the house.

"How bad did I get her?" Wendy asks as she looks at her bleeding knuckles.

"You shouldn't ask that right now…" Red whispers.

"Are you Wendy Testaburger?" The other cop asks.

"Yes."

The cop takes out handcuff. "Wendy Testaburger, you're under arrest." He places Wendy in handcuffs. "For assaulting Kyle Broflovski."

Wendy rolls her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me!" The cop takes her away.

Meanwhile, at Kyle's house…

Kyle is looking in the mirror as he brushes his hair. His hair is coming out in giant clumps. Kyle's eyes began to water. There's a knock on his door. "Come in…" The door opens and it's Stan.

"Hey dude."

"Hey, come on in." Kyle tells him. Stan comes in and shuts the door. He notices Kyle's watery eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Kyle shakes his head. "No Stan, look." He shows Stan the clumps of hair. "The more I brush, the more hair that comes out. I'm g-going bald soon!" With that he bursts into tears. Stan hugs him.

"Shh!" He whispers. "It's going to be okay. Henrietta told me what happened. I'm so sorry Wendy attacked you like that."

"I think we should stop seeing each other Stan. I'm tired of being harassed and attacked by your crazy girlfriend! She won't leave me alone!" He rubs his belly. "Plus I'm worried she'll harm my other baby. She already caused me to lose one."

Stan wipes Kyle's tear. "Look at me Ky." He raises Kyle's chin up. "You don't have to worry about Wendy anymore, she dumped me."

Kyle pushes Stan away. "Oh please Stan, she always breaks up with you and you two get back together!"

"Not this time Ky. I'm completely done with her. That girl is cray cray! I can't deal with her jealous and possessive ass anymore."

"Good for you. But I still think until all of this dies down, that we stay away from one another. I don't want that crazy bitch to hurt me again!" Kyle starts crying again.

"Why don't you just get a restraining order?"

"I already called the police on her ass. That will probably be my next step." He wipes his eyes and sniffles.

"Good." He puts Kyle's hair behind his ears. "Let's not talk about Wendy anymore. Let's talk about us."

"There is no "us" Stan." Kyle reminds him.

"Your mouth says "no", but your heart and your body is saying "yes"." Stan says as he moves closer to Kyle.

"I can't Stan."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a boy pregnant with Kenny's daughter." Kyle reminds him.

"You're a girl now and Kenny's dead."

"But he can come back anytime…"

"Even if he does, what does that mean for us?"

"I don't know Stan…"

"I do." Stan moves even closer and the two of them begin kissing. Stan's hands go up Kyle's shirt and he unhooks his bra. "I want you so much Kyle…"

"Stan, we can't-"

"Shh!" Stan covers his mouth. "Just let this happen…" He takes off Kyle's shirt and then takes off his pants. The next thing you know, Kyle and Stan are making love in Kyle's bed. "I love you so much Kyle…" Stan whispers.

"I love you too Stan…" Kyle whispers back with tears in his eyes. Stan holds Kyle in his arms.

Bebe's house

Bebe is in her room crying. "I really didn't mean to hit her. She's my best friend, I would never intentionally do something like that! She was just pushing all the right buttons and I just lost it."

"Sounds like Wendy had it coming." Someone tells her.

"She had it coming, but I'm the one who got my ass beat! Look!" She points at her black eye. "I've never been in a fight in my whole life! I can't believe that the first fight I've ever had was with my best friend."

"Yeah, well you know Wendy can fight so if you were going to punch her, you should've made sure you knocked that bitch the fuck out!"

"It happened so fast, that I really didn't have time to think about that."

"So now what are you going to do about it? If I were you, I would go back and make sure I fuck her up."

Bebe shakes her head. "I'm going to apologize to her."

"Apologize? Are you insane?"

"No, but she is my best friend. I really want to make peace with her."

"I guess you have a point. If I were you, I would give her some time to calm down first. She's a stubborn hot head so she may not be receptive to your apology right now."

"You have a point."

"I don't want to talk about Wendy anymore, let's talk about us."

Bebe smiles. "I like that idea." She puts her arm around the person. "I'm so happy you're back…" It's revealed that she's talking to… "Kenny!"

Kenny smiles back. "Come on babe, you know I never stay dead long."

"That's true." She looks down. "I'm just feeling a little guilty though."

"Why?"

"Because Kyle is my friend too. She doesn't know there's anything going on between us."

"Fuck Kyle! He's with Stan now."

"They're just friends."

"Nope, they're fucking! I know you saw the video."

Bebe shrugs. "Well you have been treating Kyle like shit. Plus you're banging me so you can't be upset with Kyle for getting some on the side too."

"Whatever. I don't give a shit what Kyle does. He'll be lucky if I help his ass with that kid."

Bebe is taken aback. "Are you serious?"

"You know I'm not convinced that baby is even mine. If it is, I might step up."

"Oh my God, Kenny!"

"Why are you of all people shocked? I told him to get an abortion! Look how many times I had you get one!"

"That's true, you're an asshole!"

Kenny smiles. "But you like my asshole ways!"

Bebe smiles back. "Yes I do." The two of them strip down and they 69 each other. Once they finish, they have sex in the bed then on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> Wendy refuses to forgive Bebe.
> 
> Kyle goes into labor.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Stan passes Wendy in the hall, but tries to avoid making eye contact with her. They haven't seen or spoken to each other in weeks since Wendy dumped him. Wendy steps in front of him.

"What do you want?" He asks her still avoiding eye contact.

"So it's like that now?" She asks.

He finally looks at her. "Like I said, what do you want?"

"I was hoping to get my boyfriend back!"

"You dumped me, remember?"

She rolls her eyes. "Stan, I dump you all the time and we always end up back together."

"Well maybe I'm tired of it." He starts to walk away.

"It's because of Kyle isn't it?"

"What if it is?"

She pushes Stan up against the locker and kisses him passionately. "I bet Kyle doesn't kiss you like that." She starts kissing his neck. "Or that…" She tries to kiss his chest, but Stan stops her.

"Wendy…we're in the hallway." He tells her breathlessly as she's turning him on, but he doesn't want to admit it.

"So…?" She continues kissing him.

He pushes her away. "That's enough…" He smirks.

She smiles back. "That turned you on, didn't it?"

He puts his hand behind her head. "You do it to me every time! How?"

She shrugs. "It's a gift!" She puts her arms around Stan. "Now get rid of that trash girl…I mean boyfriend of yours so we can move on with our lives!"

"But she's almost at the end of her pregnancy. I don't want to say or do anything to upset her."

"Him…"

"You know what I mean."

"Kyle is about to have a baby. Do you really want to be with someone with that much baggage? Do you really want to help raise Kenny McCormick's bastard baby?"

"I don't, but I do care about Kyle. I don't want to see raising her baby alone."

"It's not your problem…"

"I know, but I said I would be there for her."

She kisses Stan again. She puts her hand down his pants and starts massaging his balls. Stan bites his bottom lip. "Oh God, Wendy!"

"So, you're going to be there for whom?"

He exhales deeply as she continues to massage him. "You babe…you and only you."

She smiles. "Good. So you're going to end things with Kyle?"

He nods. "Yes, I'll tell her it's over…when I see her…" He closes his eyes and bites his lip again.

"Good boy!"

He opens his eyes and looks at Wendy. "I'm about to explode. Let's go to my car."

She smiles. "I thought you would never ask." They head to the car. The two lovebirds are unaware that Kyle heard the end of their conversation.

"I knew he was going to end up back with her…" Kyle says to himself with tears in his eyes. Kyle walks to his locker and grabs a book out of it. Instead of putting it in his backpack, he throws the book back in his locker. "Stupid Stan!" He kicks the locker. "Stupid Wendy!" He punches the locker. "Stupid Kenny!"

"What the hell did I do now?" Kyle turns around and sees Kenny standing there. "Well?"

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asks him.

"Well since I came back to life, it's required for me to come to school."

Kyle slams his locker shut. "Whatever!" He tries to walk off, but Kenny grabs his arm. "Let go of me!"

"Look at me." Kyle looks at him. "Were you crying?"

"Why do you care?"

"You're the mother of my daughter, why wouldn't I care?"

"The daughter you don't give a fuck about!"

He shakes his head. "Yeah, about that. I've been thinking and I know I've been a complete asshole to you, but I want you to know that I'm here now. I promise I'll be there for you and the baby. I'm not going to miss a day of my daughter's life."

"You really mean that?"

"I do."

Kyle smiles weakly. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"No problem. Now what's going on with you?"

He shrugs. "It's nothing, really."

"You wouldn't be crying for nothing."

He frowns. "I wasn't crying!" Kenny just gives him a look. "Okay, so I was, but it's not important."

"Talk to me Kyle…" He lifts up Kyle's chin. "I mean I saw you hitting and kicking the locker as well as crying. What has you so upset? I know all that anger couldn't have been directed towards me."

He sighs. "I heard Stan and Wendy talking. He's going to dump me and get back with her. They just left to go to his car to fuck!"

"Damn, I'm sorry Kyle. But you should've known that they were going to get back together…they always do!"

"He told me not this time! He said he was done with her crazy ass!"

"Again, he always says that!"

"But he seemed so sure of it this time!"

"That's because you're thinking like a girl!"

He raises his eyebrow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Girls are dumb! They think with their hearts instead of their brains! They believe just about anything a hot guy tells them. A hot guy can say all the right things to a girl with a straight face and it can be complete and utter bullshit, yet girls still fall for it. Kyle, you were a guy once, you know this!"

"I never did that to a girl…"

He shrugs. "Well if you ever get your life back, at least you'll know how not to treat a girl."

Kyle starts crying. "That's not going to happen. Henrietta already said me getting knocked up is going to permanently leave me a girl."

"Sorry dude." He puts his arm around Kyle. "Just try to use your old brain so that tools like Stan can't trick you again." He smiles.

"Thanks Kenny."

"You're welcome. You want to hang out after school? We need to discuss the baby."

He smiles and nods. "I would like that."

"Great. I'll meet you after 7th period."

"Sounds good." They go their separate ways.

Later

The girls are in gym class playing volleyball. Wendy and Bebe are on the same team, but they haven't spoken to each other. Bebe keeps looking at Wendy because she really wants to talk to her.

"Just go tell her you're sorry." Red whispers to Bebe.

"I want to…" Bebe responds.

"Then go do it."

Bebe shrugs. She walks over to Wendy who's getting ready to serve. "Wendy?"

"Go away, we're playing a game!" Wendy tells her.

"Wendy, I really want to talk to you…"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"I'm so sorry I hit you. I don't know what came over me. You're my best friend and I love you like a sister." Bebe starts getting teary eyed. "I guess I just got really upset when you kept calling me a slut. Again, I'm really sorry I punched you. I will never do it again."

Wendy glares at her. "No you're not, you're only sorry because you got your fucking ass beat bitch! So take your fake crocodile tears and go find your new best friend Kyle!"

"So you're not going to forgive me?"

"Bitch! You're lucky I haven't kicked your ass again! I really don't need to since I've already done it! I had your bitch ass in the fetal position! Now get out of my face before I peg you in the head with this ball!"

"You wouldn't do that. I'm your best friend…"

"Wrong! You were my best friend! Now get lost!"

"Wendy I-" But before Bebe can finish her statement, Wendy makes good on her threat and spikes Bebe in the head with the volleyball causing her to fall to the ground.

Wendy looks down at her and shakes her head. "You just don't learn, do you?" Wendy hears a whistle being blown she looks over at her gym teacher.

"Testaburger! Principal's office, NOW!" The teacher tells her.

Wendy rolls her eyes. "Oh please, she's use to balls hitting her face!" Wendy walks out of the gym.

"Are you okay Bebe? Do you need to go see the nurse?" The teacher asks her.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. My face may be a little red, but it's okay!" She stands up and looks at Red. "So much for that!" Red shrugs and they go back to the game.

Later in the day

Kyle is back at his locker getting a book. Kenny comes up to him. "Kyle, I need you."

"We're meeting after school, remember? You still have one more period to go."

"I know, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I nearly cum at the thought of you."

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Oh that's gross!"

"It's true, you know how to get my dick hard!"

"Can you please stop talking like that?"

"Okay, okay. But I need to release! Can we go to the bathroom? I just need 5 minutes."

"Kenny…I'm not even officially single yet."

"Well you know you're about to be, so come on."

"Fine." Kenny grabs Kyle's arm and drags him to the girl's bathroom. They go in the handicap stall.

Kenny unzips Kyle's pants and sticks his hand down his pants and starts fingering him. He looks at Kyle and smiles. "I see your pussy is already wet. I turn you on as much as you turn me on."

Kyle narrows his eyes. "Didn't I ask you stop talking like that?"

"Sorry." He pulls his hand out of Kyle's pants and licks his fingers. "You taste good, like mangos." Kyle glares at him. "That's a good thing, take it as a compliment!" Kyle rolls his eyes as Kenny pulls down his underwear. He then pulls down his own pants. He sits down on the toilet and sits Kyle down on top of him as Kyle begins riding him. Kenny lifts up Kyle's shirt and takes off his bra and starts massaging his breasts. "You like that?"

Kyle nods. "Yes…"

Suddenly, Kenny feels a liquid spill all over him. "Dude…did you just pee on me?"

Kyle's face turns red as he shakes his head. "I think my water just broke…"

Kenny raises his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure, but I know I didn't pee." Kyle gets off of Kenny and wipes himself. He grabs his stomach in pain. "Maybe it did. I think I just had a contraction…"

"But you're not sure…"

"I just felt a cramp in my stomach. This is the same cramp I felt right before I lost one of the babies." He grabs his stomach in pain again. "Oh God, it's getting worse. What if I'm miscarrying?"

Kenny pulls his pants up. "You're not losing this baby! Let's get you to the hospital!" The two of them rush out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> Kyle gives birth.
> 
> Stan is jealous when he sees Kyle and Kenny bonding over their baby.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kenny and Kyle have made it to the hospital. Kyle was admitted to labor and delivery. The nurse told him he's 5 centimeters dilated. Kyle's contractions are now two minutes apart.

"OW! There's another one!" Kyle screams as he squeezes Kenny's hand.

"It's okay! Just hang in there." Kenny tells him as he wipes sweat from his forehead.

"Where's my mom? I want my mom!" Kyle screams.

"I called her. Your parents are on the way." He pulls Kyle's hair out of his face. "Keep breathing baby."

Kyle nods and breathes. "I just want to get this baby out of me!"

"Dude, relax! She'll be here before you know it!"

"Kyle!" Kyle's mom yells as his parents rush in the room. Kenny steps aside and Sheila takes his place and holds Kyle's hand. "I'm sorry it took us so long boobie. How are you feeling?"

"In pain!" Kyle cries out.

Sheila looks at Kenny. "Thank you for getting my daughter here safe and sound, we can take it from here."

"Mrs. Broflovski, with all due respect, I'm staying. I AM the father of this baby!" Kenny tells her.

"Oh, now you want to be a father?"

"I know I wasn't there before, but I'm here now and I'm going to be here." He turns as he's tapped on the shoulder.

"You've hurt my little girl enough!" Gerald tells him. "You're lucky to still be alive!"

"I'm sorry and I promise I won't hurt her anymore. But I'm staying whether you two like it or not!"

"Mom...daddy...I want him here..." Kyle tells them between breaths.

"Kyle sweetie, you don't have to pretend. We can get rid of this white trash!" Sheila tells him.

"No! He has the right...to see his daughter...being born..."

Sheila glares at Kenny. "Fine, you can stay."

Kenny nods. "Thank you." He stands on the other side of Kyle and holds his other hand. Kyle looks at him and smiles.

A doctor and nurse comes in to examine Kyle. "You're 10 centimeters dilated. It's time for you to start pushing." The doctor tells Kyle.

"I'll be in the waiting area!" Gerald announces as he leaves the room.

"It's almost over." Kenny whispers to Kyle as he kisses his forehead. "You're doing great!"

"Okay Kyle, push!" The doctor orders. Kyle starts pushing. Kyle stops to take a breather.

"I can't do this. It's too painful!" He cries.

"You're fine boobie, just keep pushing!" Sheila encourages him.

"I can see the head!" The doctor tells them. "I just need one more push Kyle!"

Kyle does exactly what the doctor says and within moments, he hears the sound of a baby crying...his baby.

"Congratulations!" The doctor tells him as she cuts the umbilical cord and places the baby in Kyle's arms. Kyle looks down at his baby girl and smiles.

"She's beautiful Kenny." She looks at Kenny teary eyed.

Kenny looks at the baby and then at Kyle and smiles. "Yes she is." 'Wow, I can't believe I have a daughter.' Kenny thinks to himself.

The nurse takes the baby and informs them she's going to weigh her and clean her up. "6 pounds, 2 ounces, 19 inches." The nurse announces just before going to clean her up.

"Congrats boobie! What are you going to name her?" Sheila asks.

Kyle looks at Kenny then at Sheila. "You know, we never talked about names." He looks at Kenny. "Any suggestions?"

He shrugs. "I promised Karen I would name my first daughter after her. Maybe Karen could be her middle name."

"That's sweet. I have no problem with that! I've always liked the names Olivia, Sophia, and Charlotte."

Kenny thinks for a minute. "Sophia Karen...I like the way that sounds."

"Sophia Karen McCormick." Kyle smiles. "I like that!"

"You're giving her Kenny's last name?" Sheila raises her eyebrow.

Kyle nods. "He's her father, it's only right."

Sheila puts her hands up in defeat. "Okay, I'm going to leave that between you two."

"Thank you." Kyle wasn't in the mood to hear a lecture from his mom.

"I'm going to let your father know that Sophia has arrived." With that, she leaves.

The nurse finishes cleaning Sophia and hands her to Kyle. Kenny and Kyle ooh and ahh over their new baby. "Oh my God Kenny, she looks just like you!" Kyle tells him.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kenny smiles as he touches Sophia's hand. "Look at those big blue eyes."

"They're so beautiful..." Kyle starts crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe I'm a mom..." He wipes his eyes. "I always thought one day I would grow up, meet a nice girl, marry her, and become a dad."

"Well you're stuck as a girl now so embrace it and motherhood!"

"I am." He smiles.

The nurse comes back in the room. "I'm here to take the baby for testing." She tells them.

Kyle raises his eyebrow. "Testing? What kind of testing?"

"Checking the baby's vision, hearing, and breathing. Standard hospital procedures." She takes the baby from Kyle and puts her in the bassinet. "We'll be back in a few minutes." She leaves.

"Follow her..." Kyle tells Kenny.

"Huh?"

"I don't trust her with our baby! Go find out what kind of testing they're doing!"

"Dude, you're being paranoid!"

"Then prove me wrong! Please!"

Kenny sighs. "Okay, okay. I'll check it out."

"Thank you." Kenny leaves.

Moments later, Stan arrives with balloons and flowers. "Hey Kyle!"

"Stan? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Kyle asks.

"Ike called me and told me you were in labor. I wish you would've told me, I would've brought you here."

Kyle shrugs. "I'm sure you were too busy fucking Wendy to worry about me."

"Babe, I told you I'm done with Wendy."

"Stop lying Stan! I heard your conversation with Wendy by your locker! You were planning to dump me and get back together with her AGAIN then you left to have sex in your car!"

Stan's jaw drops. "You heard that?" Kyle nods. "I just said that to calm her down. I want to be with you, I'll just keep her on the side so she'll back off of you."

Kyle frowns. "So I'm supposed to be okay with that? I don't want to share you with Wendy!"

"So you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"I'm back with Kenny now!" Stan laughs. "What?"

"You don't want to share me with Wendy, but you're sharing Kenny with practically every girl at school! What a joke!"

"We have a baby together and we're trying to do what's right for our child!"

Stan's face turns red. "Where is the baby? Did you have her already and where the hell is this wonderful boyfriend of yours?"

"I had her about an hour ago. The nurse took her for some testing and Kenny went to check it out."

Stan nods, biting his lip. "I see…"

"You better go before Kenny gets back."

"Are you sure you want to be with Kenny?"

"Yes, it's the right thing to do."

"Fine." Stan responds dejected. He hands Kyle the balloons and flowers. "Good luck with that and congrats on the baby…what's her name?"

"Sophia! Sophia Karen McCormick."

Stan sneers. "Great." 'She gave the baby Kenny's last name? How fucking lame!' Stan thinks to himself. He smiles at Kyle. "Well like I said good luck." He turns to leave when he sees Kenny coming in with the baby.

"What are you doing here?" Kenny asks him.

"I just came to congratulate Kyle on the baby…I guess congrats are in order for you too."

Kenny glares at Stan. "You could've called on sent a text…"

"You're right, I could have." He looks at Kyle. "Again Kyle, good luck and congrats." He looks at Kenny. "Treat them right." He warns him before leaving.

Kenny rolls his eyes and walks over to Kyle and hands him Sophia. "What the hell was that about?"

Kyle shakes his head. "It's not important. So what kind of testing were they doing?"

"Umm…the tests the nurse told you about."

Kyle glares at Kenny as he knows when he's lying to him. "Kenny…" He shoots him a warning look.

"Okay, they were just her for any abnormalities."

"WHY?"

"Because you know, you were born a dude…"

Kyle is taken aback. "Do they think our baby is some kind of freak?"

Kenny nods slowly. "Unfortunately yes."

Kyle gets teary eyed. "But, she's not a freak! She's a beautiful healthy baby girl! There's nothing wrong with her!" Kyle holds Sophia to his chest. "You're a perfect baby girl!"

Kenny puts his arm around Kyle. "Yes she is." He rubs Sophia's cheek. "Don't worry, once I found out what they were doing, I got her out of there. I'm not going to let anyone treat my little girl like a science experiment!"

Kyle rests his head on Kenny's shoulder. "She's so lucky to have you. I'm glad you're here."

Kenny hugs Kyle. "I wouldn't be anywhere else…"

Meanwhile, Stan has been standing outside the door listening to them the entire time. He peeks his head in and sees Kyle with his head on Kenny's shoulder. Stan face turns red with anger.

"That should be me in there with Kyle! We should be bonding over Sophia! She should be my baby, not Kenny's! I'm not going to let Kenny have her! I won't!" He whispers out loud before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> Stan admits his feelings for Kyle to Wendy.
> 
> Kenny disappoints Kyle.
> 
> Wendy and Kyle face off once again!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stan and Wendy are in her bedroom. Wendy is on top of Stan riding him like Seabiscuit, and Stan is lying there completely uninterested.

"Oh God Stan!" Wendy screams. "Give it to me daddy! Give it to me Cartman!"

"Mmm hmm..." Stan replies unenthused.

"What's my name?"

"What?"

Wendy slaps him. "Say my name, bitch!"

"Wendy..."

She continues riding Stan for about another hour before he finally cums. Wendy gets off of him and lies down beside him. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"You seemed very distracted during our sex session."

"How?"

"It took you almost two hours to cum and you didn't even realize I called you Cartman!"

"Oh? You did?"

"STAN!"

"What? I'm sorry! I swear I didn't hear you say that!"

She folds her arms. "What the hell has you so distracted that you can't even focus on sex?"

He sighs. "It's nothing." He tells her as he sits up and grabs his clothes.

She starts massaging Stan's shoulders. "Don't give me that! Tell me what's wrong."

Stan rolls his eyes and pushes Wendy's hands away. "Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

She frowns and pushes Stan. "Oh my God! You're really pissing me off! Just go home!"

Stan shrugs. "Okay." He puts his shirt on and stands up. Wendy grabs his arm. He looks at her.

"So you were just going to leave?"

"You told me to leave…"

"But I want you to tell me what's wrong first!"

He turns and looks at her. "You may want to sit down…" She gives him a confused look, but nods and sits down on the bed. "I can't do this anymore."

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "Are you trying to break up with me?"

He nods. "Yes. It's over."

Her eyes widen. "Oh my God, you're being serious. Why? Why do you want to break up with me?"

"Because I'm in love with Kyle…"

Wendy's face turns red and her eye starts twitching. After a few moments, her face goes back to normal and she starts laughing. "You're not in love with Kyle. You're in love with me!"

He shakes his head. "No. I love you Wendy, but I'm not in love with you. I honestly didn't even realize I was in love with Kyle until I saw her with Kenny. It literally made me sick to my stomach to see her with another man. It breaks my heart that she had another man's baby. I refuse to live my life without her and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back!"

"You do realize that makes you a faggot, right? Kyle is a boy!"

Stan shakes his head. "Not anymore. Henrietta said that getting pregnant will leave her a girl forever."

Wendy nods. "Fine Stan, if you want to be with Kyle, I'm not going to stand in the way of your happiness."

"Wow really? I never expected a mature response from you."

"I know when I've been defeated. It's going to be hard to get over you, but I know I will. I'm always going to love you Stan, you're my first love."

Stan kisses her on the cheek. "That's really sweet Wendy. I better get going."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I want you, just one last time."

"Seriously Wendy?"

"Yes I'm serious! We have to have break up sex!"

"This is exactly why I'm ending things with you. Our relationship was completely based on sex. Nothing else."

"Come on Stan. Leave me with one last wonderful memory…" She kisses him.

Stan sighs. "Fine, let's do this." Stan takes off his pants.

At Kyle's house, he and Sophia have been home for three weeks now. He takes care of the baby during the day, Kenny comes over after school to give him a break so he can rest and work on homework, then Kyle is on his own once again after his parents make Kenny go home. Kyle and Kenny are home alone with the baby right now. Ike has a soccer game and both of his parents are there to cheer him on.

Kenny is rocking a fussy Sophia while Kyle is finishing typing a paper. "Shh, shh! Calm down baby…" Kenny whispers.

"Does she need to be changed?" Kyle asks.

Kenny shakes his head. "No, she's dry."

"She's probably hungry." Kyle grabs his nursing cover and takes Sophia from Kenny. He sits down in a rocking chair and covers up Sophia and his breast and nurses her.

Kenny laughs and rolls his eyes. "Why are you covering up? It's not like I haven't seen your titties before. You have a nice rack."

"I promised my mom that I would cover up while you're here."

Kenny smiles. "You're such a good little girl." He pats Kyle on the head.

"Stop!" Kyle giggles. He looks down. "I guess she was hungry." Kenny nods in agreement.

Once Kyle finishes feeding Sophia, he rocks her and puts her down for a nap. He looks down and watches her sleep. Kenny puts his arm around Kyle and watches Sophia with him. "She looks so peaceful…"

"Yes she does…" Kenny replies as he puts his hand up Kyle's shirt and massages his boob. "Nice!"

"Kenny!" Kyle shrieks. "Not in front of Sophia!"

"She's asleep!"

"Still! Besides, what if my parents came home? Daddy would kill you!"

"There you go being paranoid again!"

"Sorry, I just don't want to get into trouble. I want to respect my parent's rules. They said we can't do anything. That's why they won't let you stay the night and why I have to leave the door open while you're here."

Kenny rolls his eyes. "Oh my God! You already had a baby! Trust me, I plan to be extra careful this time around! I can't even have sex with you for another 3 weeks anyway!"

"That's fine, but not here!"

"Okay…" He grabs his phone and starts texting.

"Who are you texting?" Kyle asks angrily.

"Don't worry about that."

"Are you texting some girl? While you're with me and your daughter! How could you Kenny? I thought you put your cheating ways behind you?"

He raises his eyebrow. "How am I cheating? We're not together…"

Kyle is taken aback. "Yes we are…you said we were."

Kenny shakes his head. "I never said that. I said I would be there for you and Sophia, but I never said we were together."

"But I thought that meant-"

"I'm really sorry if you were under the impression that we're together. You're not ready for a relationship anyway. You need to sort out your feelings for me and Stan before you can even think about being in a relationship with anyone."

Kyle bursts into tears. "Oh my God, I feel so stupid…"

Kenny hugs him. "Don't cry, please don't cry! I'm really sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you." He strokes his hair.

"But you did! I thought we were going to be a family!"

"We're only 17! Did you think I was going to settle down and marry you? Neither of us are ready for that! We have Sophia and that's what matters right now. Her health and wellbeing comes before us."

"That's why I thought we were going to be together, for her sake!"

He shakes his head. "I said I wasn't going to miss a day of her life. I meant that. That doesn't mean we have to be together. We're not even sure that's what we want."

"I know that's what I want."

"No you don't. Because just before she was born, you were with Stan."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Kyle continues crying.

"You're right! I don't either." He bends down and kisses Sophia on the forehead. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He kisses Kyle and wipes his tears. "No more crying, you're a lot prettier when you're happy and smiling."

Kyle forces a small smile. "Thanks." With that Kenny leaves causing Kyle to further break down into tears.

Moments later, he hears the doorbell ring. He walks over to the door and opens it. "Kenny, I told you, I don't want to talk-" Kyle is interrupted with a hard slap to the face. "What the hell?" He looks and realizes it's Wendy at the door. He tries to slap her back, but Wendy grabs his hand and squeezes it tight.

"Don't even think about it BITCH!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Stan dumped me because of you! I'm so depressed, I couldn't even enjoy the break up sex with him!"

Kyle jerks his hand away and shrugs. "So what? You guys always break up!"

She slaps Kyle again. "This time he did it for good! Because he's in love with your slutty ass! So now I'm here to kick your ass!"

"I don't want to fight you. I just had a baby three weeks ago. My body is still healing."

"I don't give a fuck!" Wendy kicks him in the stomach knocking him to the ground. "You either get up and fight or I'm just going to kick your ass! I'm trying to give you a fair chance."

Kyle slowly gets up. "Don't do this. My daughter is upstairs sleeping. I need to be on alert in case she's wakes up."

"Fine, have it your way!" She punches Kyle in the face. Kyle punches her back and the two of them exchanges punches. Kyle starts pulling Wendy's hair with one hand while punching with the other and Wendy begins scratching Kyle. The two of them end up on the ground fighting.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sheila exclaims. "Kyle!"

"We need to break this up Sheila!" Gerald tells her. Gerald and Ike pull Kyle and Wendy off of each other. Kyle ends up with a chunk of Wendy's hair in his hand. He looks at Wendy and sees her nose is bleeding as well.

"You better get out of here before I call the police! Don't be surprised if I do that anyway!" Sheila tells Wendy.

"This is far from over you skank! I'll never let you have Stan! NEVER!" Wendy screams before leaving.

Sheila slams the door shut. She examines Kyle. "Boobie, your face!"

Kyle looks in the mirror and sees he has a black eye and deep bleeding scratches all over his face. "I'm okay mom…really…" He says out of breath. "I just need to sit down. She kicked me in my stomach and I'm just now feeling that."

"Where's Sophia?"

"In her room sleep."

She looks at Gerald. "Watch the baby. I'm going to take Kyle to the hospital."

"Mom, that isn't necessary."

"Honey, you're three weeks postpartum. You don't know what kind of damage that kick could've done!"

"I'm fine! It's not like I had a c-section and have to worry about my stitches popping."

"Kyle-"

"I'm going to clean myself up and go check on my baby. I don't want to hear anymore about this." With that he storms upstairs to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> Stan declares his love for Kyle.
> 
> Kyle learns that Kenny has been sleeping with Bebe!
> 
> Wendy tries to move on with a new man.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kyle is at home feeding Sophia. There's a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opens and it's Sheila. "Boobie, Stan's here. Do you want to see him?"

Kyle thinks about it for a minute and shrugs. "Sure."

Sheila looks at him. "Cover up first!"

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Yes mom!"

Sheila closes the door. Kyle grabs his nursing cover and covers himself up. Just as he does that, there's another knock on the door.

"Come on in Stan." Kyle tells him.

"Hey Kyle!" Stan says as he walks in the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm feeding Sophia."

"So why is she covered up."

"Because I'm nursing her."

"Oh..." Stan's face turns bright red. "I knew that." He looks awkwardly at Kyle. "I can always come back another time."

"It's okay, I'm almost done."

"Okay..." Stan turns his head away.

"Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"You can sit down."

"Oh..." He looks awkwardly at Kyle again, but quickly turns away and blushes. "It's cool, I can stand."

"I'm just feeding the baby, it's normal and natural."

"Yeah, but it's the way you're feeding her..."

"What? Breastfeeding?"

Stan nods. "Umm...yeah."

"Stan, it's natural. Besides, I'm covered up so it's not like you can see anything."

"I guess." He nervously sits down on Kyle's bed.

Kyle finishes feeding Sophia and puts her on his shoulder to burp her. "All done. So what brings you by?"

"I wanted to see the baby and talk to you."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"About us..."

"Stan..." Kyle starts.

Stan puts his hand up. "Just hear me out, okay?" Kyle nods. "I broke up with Wendy."

"I know. She came over here and we got into a fight!"

"Is that how you got that black eye and scratches?"

"Yes! She did a number on me!"

Stan laughs. "You did a number on her too! She has a black eye and broken nose. Plus she's missing a good chunk of her hair."

Kyle smiles. "Good. I told her I wasn't trying to fight, but she kept hitting me so I had to fight back."

"You did the right thing. I'm glad you stood up for yourself."

"Yeah."

Stan looks at Kyle and smiles. "You do know I broke up with Wendy for you, right?"

"That's what she said. What I don't understand is why?"

"Because I'm in love with you Kyle. I've been fighting my feelings for you for the last few months, but I'm ready to shout it from the rooftop! I love you Kyle Broflovski!

"Stan-"

"You were always my best friend, more like a brother to me. But after this transformation, I've slowly found myself falling in love with you. You're everything I want in a girlfriend and more. You're the one Kyle Broflovski! I want you and only you!"

"But Stan-"

"I know you're with Kenny and you have a baby together, but can you honestly say that you love him?"

Kyle looks down at Sophia and his eyes begin to water. "I do love Kenny, but we're not together..."

"He dumped you?" Stan's face turns red with anger. "I'll kill him!"

Kyle shakes his head. "No Stan! I completely misunderstood his intentions. He said he wanted to be there for Sophia, not be with me." Kyle starts crying. "He's not ready for a relationship and he doesn't think I'm ready for one either because I'm torn between you and him!"

Stan softens upon seeing Kyle's tears. He walks over to Kyle and hugs him. "I'm so sorry Kyle. You're too good for him anyway. Kenny's gross, he sleeps around. One of the girls is your good friend. A guy like him will never settle down! Why would you want him anyway?"

Kyle raises his eyebrow. "What do you mean my good friend?"

"Kenny is fucking Bebe!"

Kyle looks shocked, but then laughs. "No way! Bebe isn't sleeping with Kenny."

"I can't believe you didn't know she was! Wendy told me that a while back!"

"She's lying! She's mad at Bebe for hanging out with me!" Stan shakes his head. "...but Bebe always gave me advice about Kenny. How could she? She knows how I feel about Kenny." He starts crying again. "I thought she was my friend..."

Stan hugs Kyle again. "She's a whore, Kenny's a whore! The two of them belong together."

"I guess..." Kyle wipes his eyes and looks down at Sophia again.

Stan puts his arms around Kyle. He looks down at Sophia and smiles. "She really is a beautiful baby Kyle."

"Thank you. Do you want to hold her?"

Stan backs up. "Umm, I don't think I should. I've never held a baby before."

"Oh Stan it's not that hard. Here." He hands Sophia to Stan and to Kyle and Stan's surprise, he holds her properly. "See! You're a natural!"

"I guess I am!" Stan smiles and looks at Sophia who has now fallen asleep. Stan chuckles. "Well at least she's not crying."

"Yeah." He takes Sophia and lies her down in the crib. He sits down and looks at Stan. "So now what?"

Stan shrugs. "Well I told you how I feel about you. I guess the ball is in your court now."

"I love you too Stan, but Kenny has a point. I'm not ready for a relationship. I love you Stan, but I don't think you're ready either. You just broke up with Wendy and who knows if it's really over between you two."

"It is…"

Kyle shrugs. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But if it is, you need to take time for yourself just like I need to take time for myself. The only difference is, I have Sophia to take care of. She's my number one priority right now. A boyfriend is the last thing I need to think about."

Stan nods. "I respect your decision."

"Thank you. But I still want us to hang out and stuff. You know, like the best friends we once were." Kyle places his hand on top of Stan's and smiles.

Stan smiles back. "I would like that." He leans in closer to Kyle and the two of them begin making out.

Meanwhile at Wendy's house

Wendy is in her room making out with Cartman. She pushes him away and wipes her mouth. "Do you have to kiss so wet and sloppy?"

"Ay!" Cartman frowns.

"Is this your first time or something?"

"Pfft! Don't be ridiculous! I make out with hot chicks all the time!" He snaps.

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever!" They go back to kissing. She pushes Cartman away again. "Okay, I can't do this! You suck at kissing! You're not passionate like Stan!"

"How about we screw then? I bet you'll enjoy my dick better than Stan's!"

"Yuck! I'm not screwing you!"

"Then why the hell did you call me over here?"

She sighs. "I don't know, it was a mistake I guess…"

"Ugh! Can I at least grab a titty or something?" He tries to grab her boob, but Wendy smacks his hand.

"Just go! You make me sick!"

"Fuck you bitch! I knew I should've called Bebe! She'll let me do anything!"

Wendy laughs. "Bebe wouldn't go anywhere near you! She has some standards!"

"Whatever ho! Screw you bitch, I'm going home!" He leaves.

Wendy angrily folds her arms. "I tried to move on, but I can't. I want Stan! I want Stan and no one else!" A tear drops from her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> Kyle confronts Bebe and Kenny.
> 
> Stan and Kyle have a romantic evening.
> 
> The end is approaching!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few weeks later, Kyle returns to school. He's at his locker when he notices Kenny and Bebe walking by having a friendly chat. Kyle glares at them.

"Wow, you two aren't even trying to be discreet anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Kenny asks him.

"You know goddamn well what I'm talking about! I know you're fucking Bebe!"

Kenny shrugs. "Yeah, so? It's not like we're together or anything."

Kyle's eyes widen with anger. "Kenny! She's my friend!"

"This was going on long before your transformation Kyle…"

Kyle's face turns red as he looks at Bebe. "Why didn't you tell me? You knew how I felt about Kenny! I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends Kyle! But you also know how Kenny and I are!"

"But you kept giving me warnings about him, but not once did you mention that you were sleeping with him!"

"It wasn't important. I'm not in a relationship with you, so I really don't owe you an explanation!"

Kyle slaps her. "Some friend you turned out to be!" He glares at Kenny and then slaps him as well. "Unless it has something to do with Sophia, I don't want anything to do with you!"

Kenny smirks. "You're being very dramatic and childish! We're not together so I can fuck whoever the hell I want!"

"You're so disgusting! Both of you make me sick!" He storms off.

Kyle ends up literally running into Stan. "Hey, welcome…back…" He notices Kyle is in tears. "What's the matter?"

"I fucking hate Kenny and Bebe!"

Stan hugs Kyle. "Don't waste your anger on either one of them! They're so not worth it!"

"Kenny and I have a daughter together."

Stan kisses Kyle on top of his head. "I know, but you knew the deal. Don't waste anymore tears on that asshole!"

"Why did he have to such a dick about it?" Kyle continues to cry. "They made a fool out of me! How could Kenny treat the mother of his child this way?"

"I don't know babe. Don't worry about him." He lifts Kyle's chin up. "You still have me." He smiles and then pulls Kyle into a kiss. "I want you Kyle…" Stan whispers.

"Stan, we're at school. Please don't give me the Kenny treatment. I'm not doing it in a bathroom!"

He shakes his head and laughs. "Baby, you deserve so much more than that! How about we ditch last period and go to my house for a bit?"

"Stan…"

"I'll have you home in time to get Sophia from daycare…"

Kyle thinks for a moment. "Okay…but I better not get in trouble!"

"You won't." Stan smiles and runs his fingers through Kyle's hair. "Now let's go!"

About ten minutes later, Stan and Kyle arrive at Stan's. Once inside, the two of them begin making out. Stan picks Kyle up and carries him up to his room. He lies Kyle down on the bed and takes off his pants and underwear. He then takes off his clothes. He takes Kyle's shirt off and unhooks his bra. Stan begins sucking Kyle's nipple as Kyle closes his eyes and bites his lip. Stan quickly pulls away from him.

"I just got some of your milk in my mouth." Stan blushes and wipes his mouth.

Kyle laughs. "Sorry, I'm still nursing."

"Well I guess I won't do that anymore." He starts kissing Kyle's breasts then down his stomach. He then proceeds to go down on him.

"Oh Stan…" Kyle moans.

"You like that?"

"YES!" Stan continues what he's doing. Kyle grabs onto Stan's shoulders.

"That was just an appetizer, now it's time for the main course!"

"You have a condom, right?"

He grabs his pants and pulls one out of his pocket. "Of course I do!" He puts the condom on and inserts himself in Kyle.

"Stan, please be gentle. This is my first time since Sophia was born…"

Stan kisses Kyle. "I promise I'll be as gentle as possible." Stan keeps his promise and is very gentle with Kyle. "I love you Kyle Broflovski…"

"I love you too, Stan Marsh…" They continue making love.

Meanwhile, in the present day…

"Goddamnit Cartman! What the hell kind of twisted virtual reality was that?" Kyle yells as he throws down his headset. "Why the hell did I have to become a woman?" The other guys take their headsets off.

"Yeah and I love Wendy! Just because Kyle's my best friend doesn't mean I would fall in love with him if he were a girl!" Stan adds in. "You're fucking sick dude!"

"Hey, this is what you guys saw! I had no control over your virtual reality." Cartman smirks. "Besides, I don't hear Kenny complaining."

The guys look at Kenny and he shrugs. "I was hitting Bebe, that's pretty accurate. I'm just glad I don't have a baby in real life, that would suck." He looks at Stan and Kyle and smiles. "I have to admit that you two make a really cute couple!" He giggles.

"Fuck you dude!" Kyle fumes. "You were such an asshole to me!"

"I'm an asshole to all girls! That's my character."

"I'm getting out of here! I need to go see Wendy before she's pissed off that I didn't call her after school. Thanks for wasting my time Cartman, you stupid asshole!" Stan announces just before leaving.

"I heard that!" Kyle adds.

"Hurry up Kyle! You better go fuck your man before he sees Wendy!" Cartman tells him as he and Kenny laugh. "Or maybe he'll come fuck you when he's done with Wendy."

Kyle punches Cartman. "Fuck you!" He leaves.

Kenny shrugs. "Well I guess I might as well go see Bebe. That virtual reality really made me miss that pussy!" He leaves.

Cartman sits back in his chair and smirks. "I think I'll try this out on Butters next!" He tells himself with an evil sadistic smile.

The End


End file.
